<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Exception by Ianthesmall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669266">An Exception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthesmall/pseuds/Ianthesmall'>Ianthesmall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just so much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthesmall/pseuds/Ianthesmall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in his first year and seeing a whole new world compared to what he knows, but not everything is magical for our Boy-Who-Lived and only one man can see that. How can Severus fix the damage done to the child, and why does he even want to? Mentor fic, Adoption fic, mentions of child abuse!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What is this strange place?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, AO3 people, I am usually found on Fanfiction.Net for my works, but I decided to post them on my other site as well. So, you know I will be adding chapters of course to what I already have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looked around amazed. It was all red and gold and browns, and he didn't think he had ever seen something so old yet so expensive that wasn't Aunt Petunia passing some cheap thing off as that. He looked around and saw five beds, and there were five boys. He had a bed, an actual bedding, pillow covered bed. It was all his, and he had a wardrobe without a broken door and a nightstand that wasn't covered in marker from his cousin. Was this a joke?</p>
<p>He looked around at all his roommates and saw they were all going to a bed he assumed they saw had their trunk and that left Harry with the one by the window. He went to it and saw his trunk was already unpacked, and he worried a little before he found he had everything still and all his… well his cousin's clothes were hanging up. He just hoped the other boys wouldn't notice how threadbare they were.</p>
<p>The others were getting into pajamas, so Harry followed along just trying to figure out how all of this worked. He didn't feel comfortable changing in front of everyone, so he hopped on his bed and closed the curtain around him while he changed. He felt weird about that being it so he peeked out and said goodnight to everyone before closing them up and lying down on the bed, confused of how he was supposed to sleep there. He tried all limbs out on his back, on his stomach, curling up on each side, but there just wasn't the guard of all walls and no space like in his cupboard. It just felt so off.</p>
<p>He waited for an hour or so before everything was quiet except for the light breathes and snores of his roommates. Once he was sure to be alone, he crept out of his bed with his pillow and the blanket at the foot of his bed. He looked around the room before finding a little alcove by his bed next to a window. A nice draft would remind him of his cupboard well enough to make the lack of a fourth wall no problem.</p>
<p>He curled up beside the window, his head on his pillow and the blanket cocooned around him snuggly. He watched the window outside, hoping it would help him to fall asleep, when he saw a white blurry shape flying around outside. He opened the window having an inkling of who it was out there. He heard the hoots of his owl, and then she was there nipping at his hair and hooting happily. Harry wanted to giggle from the nice feelings she brought him, but he instead calmed her down so she wouldn't wake his roommates. The owl calmed, and they both ended up snuggled against the wall watching the dark world outside as they fell asleep.</p>
<p>The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by a hand. He flinched away almost certain he was back on Privet Drive and the wizarding world had all been a dream. He looked up into the face of a shaken Ron Weasley, and Harry felt his embarrassment reach down into his stomach and wrench. Ron looked at him weirdly as he backed away, but the concern eased some of Harry's shame. "Whatcha doin' here Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry stood up, looking around for a moment for Hedwig before seeing the open window and figuring she had left already for an early morning snack. He closed the window, putting off answering for a little while longer. He turned back around with his blanket clasped tightly in his fist. "Um, couldn't sleep, you know?"</p>
<p>Ron's weird look faded into understanding, and he nodded his head in what had to be empathy. "Yeah, I gotcha, mate. I missed my family too, you know."</p>
<p>Harry felt just a tad bad for leading Ron on like he was, because he knew Ron probably did feel that way, but Harry… He couldn't miss what he'd never had, or at least, that was what he had always told himself. "Yeah, well, what time is it? We should be getting ready, right?"</p>
<p>Ron nodded and stepped away, already focusing on something else. "Right, right, we definitely, need breakfast."</p>
<p>Harry nodded as Ron took off on getting ready. He put away his things from sleeping and made his barely mussed bed before finding his own school clothes and heading for the loo to get dressed. He came out a few minutes later fully dressed and ready for whatever this new school would bring him. The other four boys were likewise ready, and they all decided to head down together.</p>
<p>They made it to the Great Hall without being too lost. All five sat together at the end of the table closest to the staff table and started to load their plates. Harry used caution and discretion when deciding what to eat and decided on some dry toast and some milk to drink. He was about to tuck into some food when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to the staff table and saw Professor Snape studying him. He didn't know the best response for this type of attention from a teacher, so he smiled and nodded his head to the man. The man looked taken aback and recoiled slightly, and Harry shrugged it off as it was just the same response he got back in Surrey. He tucked into his food, paying no more mind to the eyes of the teacher.</p>
<p>SNAPE</p>
<p>Severus could not understand why the Potter boy had smiled at him. He had not been in the boy's presence enough to be completely horrible to the boy, but someone had to have told him how evil he was as a teacher. He was vicious with his snipes and scowls causing multiple children to cry in a single class, and this child, a first year, dares to smile and nod at him, like his mother, the boy smiled like his mother.</p>
<p>He kept observing the boy throughout the morning meal. The boy ate like a wounded animal with the appetite of a sickly bird. Severus could admit, if only to himself, how worried that made him as he watched the young boy look longingly at other food but take none. The boy was too small to have eaten so little. He was shorter than the Finnigan boy, and almost the same height as the bushy-haired muggleborn girl. Thin as a rail, but he looked so cheerful, but that could be because he was here.</p>
<p>He would have to watch the boy closely and maybe talk to him, but if he had to do that, he could not be horrible to a boy he had never met. Severus would have to rethink his first lesson with that year. Who else needed a dressing down this year? Not his Slytherins with the reputation he had to uphold. The Gryffindors were his only other choice, and of the lot, it could be the Weasley boy, or possibly another, but honestly it could wait for later.</p>
<p>He rose from his seat and arched a brow when a hand grabbed at his wrist. He turned toward the old man in the eccentric robes and the twinkling eyes. "Headmaster?"</p>
<p>The old wizard smiled, only Severus could read through those smiles to the eyes, those cunning all-knowing eyes that seemed to spark with condescension. He had worked under his second master for over twelve years now, and it had been a fast realization that the old man with the best intentions tended to treat people more like marionettes in his big play with no regard for the lives he ruined with his decisions. "Where are you going, my boy?"<br/>Severus clenched his hand s in warning when the man did not let go. He lost patience quickly and pulled away from the withered hand. "To prepare, Headmaster?"</p>
<p>The old brow wrinkled as if confused, but Severus knew the old man was faking it. "For what, Severus?"</p>
<p>Severus could not hold back from rolling his eyes at the intrusive old meddler. "Classes, Headmaster. I do have those today."</p>
<p>"Of course, Severus. I do wish you would call me Albus," the Order head said with a frown.</p>
<p>Severus hardly had enough time for this drivel. "I need to go, Headmaster."</p>
<p>Severus swept away from the old wizard before he could say more and distract him from leaving longer. He went down the center aisle past the Potter boy who thought he was getting up after only having eaten a piece of toast. Severus used wandless magic to send some light fruit on the boy's plate and push the boy back into his seat all without any indication in his work toward the boy's health. He felt the green eyes on him as he left, he just could not stop to see what they'd say about his actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adventures in Bullying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p>Harry found it easy to fail to mention why he had to eat what was on his plate while he and Ron ran to class. He had seen the food just appear to move onto his plate of its own volition and then a force he could not explain pushed him back down into his seat without a hand on him. He had turned to see Professor Snape stalking the center aisle on his way out of the Great Hall without looking his way, but somehow he could tell it was the Professor. He just knew it.</p><p>He ate the food, and then he and Ron ran to find the Transfiguration classroom. That class ended up being pretty brilliant, the teacher was his Head of House, and she seemed really good at teaching if a little strict. He was a little put out to be late to the class and make a bad impression, but he knew he had had to eat the food on his plate.</p><p>They were walking down the hall when Harry turned to ask Ron where their next class was after lunch. He hit something solid with an 'oof' before falling on his bum, hard enough to bruise he was sure. He had had worse and there was no reason to cry. He heard laughter and looked up to see he'd ran into a large Slytherin boy he was pretty sure was named Gregory. He blushed as he was getting to his feet. The laughter came from the right once more, and he saw it was Malfoy.</p><p>Harry blushed harder at the derision in his voice and looked down. He turned in the direction of Gregory and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Gregory. I wasn't looking."</p><p>The boy seemed to respond with shock while Malfoy had stopped laughing and was now glaring. The bigger boy just nodded at Harry dazedly. Harry smiled a little more at the acknowledgement before he felt a push to his shoulder. He only stumbled a little this time before he felt Ron grab his arm to steady him as he flinched. "That was a dirty move, Malfoy," Ron shouted.</p><p>Harry really wished he wouldn't fight his battles for him. "Why can't you see where you're going, Potter? You have four eyes or is it the lack of brain that has you at a loss or does it make you too stupid to get glasses?"</p><p>Harry glared, feeling his cheeks heat up. He couldn't really see out of his glasses, but they were the only ones he had, and it wasn't like it was his choice. "Shut-up, Malfoy," Ron growled, stepping in front of Harry like some older brother.</p><p>Harry fought off a blush, feeling like such a baby having his best friend keep sticking up for him. As nice as the gesture was, Harry was eleven, not eight, he was a Gryffindor, he could face Malfoy, but really he didn't want to get in trouble for fighting. He carefully touched Ron's shoulder, still unaccustomed to being allowed to initiate physical contact with anyone, and the boy spun on him quicker than Harry's reflexive flinch appreciated. "What, Harry?"</p><p>Harry gestured the other way from the Slytherins. "We should go, Ron. They aren't worth getting in trouble."</p><p>The larger boy looked outraged. "They pushed you, Harry, and made fun of you."</p><p>Harry sighed aloud. He didn't really mind being pushed around or even taking a few words about himself. He knew what he was and how little of anything that was, and he was used to it, but he could see Ron wasn't and that letting this go would hurt the larger boy's pride, but Harry just didn't pride himself enough for all of that. "It doesn't matter, Ron. Besides, I ran into them, and we could be late to lunch."</p><p>The redhead looked confused before seeming to come to a decision. Harry tried not to shake too hard as the boy's arm came to his shoulder, as friendly as it was he was not ready for contact with anyone yet. "Okay, mate, we'll go."</p><p>They turned to walk, going around the Slytherin boys, when Harry tripped over the foot Malfoy had stuck out in the last second. Harry tripped and fell hard his whole body unprepared and taking a punishment. His knees and hands scraped the cold stone, and he whimpered as his face smashed the surface. He already felt the thick, acrid blood rolling down his lips.</p><p>Snape</p><p>Severus was stalking the corridors worried. The Potter boy was late for lunch along with the newest of the Weasley clan, Potter's newest compatriot. He wasn't being pushy, but he knew the boy wasn't well liked by Slytherin house, and it just so happened, un-coincidentally, that the Malfoy scion and the Goyle boy were missing as well.</p><p>He stalked toward the path they'd have taken from Minerva's class when he heard a whimper and turned the next corner, finding the Potter boy bleeding on the ground, the Weasley boy with his want out, and his two Slytherins glaring with Malfoy's wand trained on Weasley. He felt his blood pressure rise. "What is going on here?" he hissed.</p><p>The two wand wavers jolted, jerking their wands down, while Goyle just stared dumbly. Severus sighed, calling their wands to him for now, before turning to Potter. The poor boy had scraped through his trousers and his hands looked bloody while his nose was pouring blood. The child seemed so unaffected (worryingly so) as he pinched his nose and tilted his head back flawlessly. "Alright, Potter?" he found himself asking.</p><p>The boy started to nod but must have realized his folly. "Yes, sir."</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes. "That doesn't seem likely, Potter. You're bleeding all over the stone floors."</p><p>The boy blushed and looked away. "Sorry, sir. I've had worse though, so I'll be fine. I'll even clean it up. I swear…"</p><p>Severus held up a hand to stop the little twit from saying anymore foolish promises. He was too angry to get into everything the boy revealed, but for now he could address the group. "Get together your things, all of you, and follow me."</p><p>Severus gathered the Potter boy's things with a spell and reached over to help him to his feet when the child flinched away from him. Snape backed off quickly, holding up his hands. The boy was shaking, but he looked more nervous and embarrassed than scared. Severus took that in, deciding it was a reflex. He's have to dissect this interaction later.</p><p>He offered a hand this time and helped the hesitant boy to his feet. He turned to look at the other three with a glare, keeping his reputation with them at least and nodded forward as he walked with Potter. He kept watching as the boy glared at him curiously, He didn't acknowledge the attention, but he didn't ignore it either.</p><p>They made it to his office, and he ushered them in, spelling two extra chairs for his Slytherins on the other side of the two he left for the Gryffindors. The three not bleeding sat down, and Severus gave each his harshest glare and watched them all gulp before turning to Potter. " , go through that door there and wait for me on the table."</p><p>The boy seemed hesitant, but he followed orders easily going to the other room. Severus turned on the others, striding over to them with a glare. "What happened?"</p><p>The Slytherins looked pale and confused when his glare included them. The redhead, who was at that moment red faced, looked like his Gryffindor bravery wanted him to speak up. "Harry ran into Goyle and fell, and then Malfoy pushed him and made fun of him and his glasses. Then Harry made us leave, but Malfoy tripped him when we walked by making him hurt."</p><p>Severus started thinking of innocent, loving green eyes and blood. His veins felt icy. "Mr. Malfoy, is this true?"</p><p>The boy looked offended and then smug. "Of course not," foolish young thing was not Slytherin enough to conceal emotions or lies. "Potter did bump into us, but we never hurt him."</p><p>Severus could feel the lie in his bones, but the curious thing was Goyle's face. He seemed guilty, and so seeing this opening, Severus turned on him. "Is that your story as well, Mr. Goyle?"</p><p>The boy shook his head. "No, sir. Potter did fall after running into me, and Weasley was telling the truth. Draco was teasing Potter and tripped him."</p><p>Severus could feel the shock and pride roll through him together. The boy had stood up for good, but why? He would ask after. He turned his glare on Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, bullying, lying, and hurting another student. I believe three weeks of detention with me and a thousand lines will make a mark on your misbehavior. Mr. Weasley, a detention tonight for pulling your wand on another student served with Mr. Malfoy for the same."</p><p>The two looked ready to argue, but Professor Snape held up a hand and gestured to the door. "You two may go."</p><p>The boy's grumbled as they both took their wands and left, the Weasley boy seeming undecided about his friend. "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter's wounds will be tended."</p><p>The boy nodded confused and followed the blonde Slytherin out. Severus turned again on Goyle. "Mr. Goyle, why did you tell on Mr. Malfoy?"</p><p>The boy shrugged, seeming just as unintelligent and slow as ever. "Potter apologized to me and was kind and he tried to leave us alone. Draco is never like that. He even called me Gregory. Potter did. Doesn't mean I like him, but I owed the truth I guess."</p><p>Severus nodded and gestured to the door. "You may go, and let me know if Mr. Malfoy gives you trouble, Mr. Goyle."</p><p>The boy nodded slowly and left out the door. Severus sighed and rubbed down his face, wondering how long he'd be going over the day's events in his head. He shook away the thoughts and walked to the other door in the room, where he sent Potter. The boy jumped when he entered before looking down guiltily. As much as Severus detested any legilimency without someone's knowledge, he truly wanted to with Harry to see what had happened to him, but the boy made it impossible by always looking down so meekly. He pondered why the child who followed so meekly as he had instructed. "Well, Mr. Potter, why aren't you sitting on the table?"</p><p>The boy blushed and hunched up at the shoulders before peering up slowly to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I was too short to get up, sir."</p><p>Severus raised his eyebrows in displacement before measuring the boy to the table. He shook his head at himself seeing the table only reach above the boy's armpits. (Of course, he couldn't reach, he's small and thin.) He tried to twitch a lip up into a smile to ease the boy, but he hardly succeeded to perform the action. He'd have to practice. "Well, that's fine then, Potter. Would you mind if I picked you up?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A troubling reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p><p>Harry didn't think his mouth was open, but it was a close thing as the Professor, who people called menacing and scary, attempted to smile while asking to pick him up. He knew he had to look confused and scared, but he was so unsure what was about to happen. He couldn't understand if this was a trick like at the Dursley's, but he didn't think so when the frowny Professor was trying to smile just for him. He nodded shakily and reached up his hands to the man. The man looked pained and sad before the attempt at a smile was back as the man reached for him.</p><p>Harry held back his flinch, but his eyes closed and his body shook as the man reached under his arms and lifted him into the air. He tried not to panic or squirm fearing it would make it worse, but all his worries were for nothing as the man gently set him down on the table. He opened his eyes wide feeling shocked it wasn't a trick. He had trusted the man, and it wasn't a trick. His eyes widened, and he stared at the man in awe. Was this how adults were supposed to be or was Professor Snape just not aware of what a freak he was?</p><p>The man picked out a stool from under the table Harry sat as Harry took his hands into each other and rung them nervously. Harry knew from the books he read that the little bottles he took out were potions and from Percy that that was what the Professor taught. But, Percy also said that the Professor fancied the DADA position, which Harry wasn't sure if that was true anymore after seeing how wrong everyone else was about the Professor.</p><p>He eyed the bottles warily as the man set them out beside him. They all looked kinda icky and thick, which didn't sound like it'd be good to take. The man's eyes turned on him and seemed to soften slightly looking at him. Harry locked eyes with the man before he felt a pinch behind his eyes. It was in the next second that the Professor snapped out of the stool and sent it careening backwards, causing Harry to flinch violently from letting his guard down.</p><p>He uncurled slightly and looked up to see the man's face pinched in anger, resentment, and sadness, but Harry didn't know why he'd look like that, unless it was something Harry did. Was he bad, freakish? He had to know so that he could be… apologize to the man. He looked away and cleared his throat to try and prevent his stuttering. "I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>The man's face slackened, clearing of emotion like pond water after a ripple. The man shook his head slowly. "No, Mr… Harry, I'm not aggravated at you. I-I would like to speak to you tonight though after classes."</p><p>Harry was shocked at first, a detention. He had a detention on the first day. He felt like a failure. How had he messed up so badly. "I-I'm sorry, sir, really. I-I tried not…"</p><p>Harry cut himself off, excuses never worked with adults, not even when he'd done the right thing or even did nothing at all. He was the one in the wrong, and he was not to blabber and keep on about his innocence because no one could believe a lying freak.</p><p>"What, Mr. Potter, are you apologizing for?"</p><p>Harry perked up, looking at the man. Why was he confused? He had just given him a time for his punishment. He was bad that was all that mattered, even if Harry didn't know why. He was still bad. Now he felt confused too. "Sir, you just gave me detention…"</p><p>The man sighed, using slow movements to wipe his face like he was tired. He could be for all Harry couldn't tell since the man always looked the same, except when he tried to smile. "No, Harry. No. I just wanted to speak with you tonight, not a detention as you have done nothing wrong. It's going to be about your home, Harry."</p><p>Harry felt his body lock up and his heart stop. What about his home? There was n-nothing wrong. No, he didn't need to talk about it. Especially with the Professor, who was still treating him like he wasn't a freak. If he heard… it would all be over. And if they found out… he just couldn't. "Sir, I-I r-really d-don't n-need t-to…" he cleared his throat to rid himself of his stuttering, "I swear. It's fine."</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow looking at him so condescendingly Harry flushed. "That makes me think differently, Harry."</p><p>His head was shaking before the man was finished. "No, please, it's nothing."</p><p>The man shook his head firmly, leveling him afterward with a stern frown. "Just come back tonight, Harry. We'll only talk."</p><p>Harry nodded, thinking that after this he would never be able to eat today, not with how bad his stomach was knotting. "Good, now, drink your potions while I put this Murtlap on your scrapes."</p><p>Harry nodded, drinking the potions down, trusting the Professor to take care of his pains. Besides, Ron knew where he was, and he was sure the Professor could have hurt him by now anyway.</p><p>The Professor was really gentle while tending to him. Even the school nurse who was so kind to him when he was eight wasn't this gentle with him. Back then he had imagined his mother in her place, giving his boo boos a kiss, making it all better. While the Professor gently dabbed his scrapes but firmly held either his arms or hands to steady him, he imagined he was seeing his dad, and as the man patted him on the thigh, telling him, "You'll be fine now, Harry." All Harry could imagine was his dad saying the same and looking at him so kindly. His eyes filled with tears.</p><p>Snape</p><p>Severus was unsure as to when, but Harry was crying, and alarmingly, he could not recall if that was the first time the boy had become Harry in his mental narrative. It could have been just now looking at the boy with tears falling that he softened his perception of the child, or maybe when he began calling him Harry to ease the boy's instinctive wariness, but the problem was he was unsure which one was the truth. Copious times Severus has reevaluated and realized that tonight would be a long one if he had to go into his shields to dissect all the happenings of the day.</p><p>He heard a slight wisp of a sniffle that drew him back to the child, who cried so contrary to other children. There was no noise, no heavy breathing, just sad tears, and a look of longing in too green eyes. The child became preoccupied once more allowing Severus to take a moment to delve yet again into the boy's mind. He saw what brought this on from past and present, the comparisons of kindness to his parents made Severus wish the child could have known life with James and Lily Potter, if only to know how easily love flowed in that house. He felt his blackened heart tighten for Lily's boy, a lonely boy treated by so many without love. The child seemed so starved for affection, safety, and love from an adult, and Severus was struggling to see how anyone could deny such a thing from the child.</p><p>Seeing the boy as he did now, he could no longer see Lily and James Potter, standing in the place of their child, who was quite obviously his own person, but he did see parts of them and himself in the boy. It was a sobering assessment of the boy that allowed him to see for himself how unfairly he had been to the child in the past to expect the boy to be his father or his mother. It was unfair to the boy, and it was unfair to the memory of the friendship he had with Lily. He would be better to the child.</p><p>He reached out a slow hand and grabbed the boy's shoulder gently before pulling the child forward. They were inches apart when Severus made his attempt at a smile and looked into those green eyes with sincerity. He was uncertain how to say this, but he would have to tap into his unused emotional maturity. "I wish I could have had a son as sweet, smart, and brave as you, Harry. Your own parents would have been as proud to have seen the boy you are today. I am just sorry that you never got to experience that for yourself."</p><p>Severus watched the boy shake as he nodded to Severus, spilling more tears down his cheeks as a smile shown on his reddened face. The boy pulled away from him, showing his reluctance in the way his body angled toward Severus, unconsciously or not, seeking comfort in the man. Too many actions from the boy were alarming and wrong for his age, and even the possibility of another arrogant bully was a better thought for Severus than the alternative of another abused child.</p><p>The boy had finished crying and was wiping his eyes with his cloak. Severus tutted and held up his handkerchief, allowing the boy to reach on his own rather than to cause another reflexive flinch from the obviously upset child. He was also not looking forward to the way his blood would boil at the thought of why the boy had to develop that reflex. He watched as the boy wiped his eyes and held the handkerchief with unease. Severus patted the child's foot to calm the unease before it escaped the boy's emotional grasp since they both had classes soon and the boy still had to eat, they had no time to waste on more tears. Their initial meeting was coming to an end soon, meaning he needed to speed along.</p><p>He went to his desk, writing in a note to tell the teacher that 'Potter' (he needed to remember to use Potter) had been discussing a detention. He had no need to ruin his reputation with the teachers or the students. He could admit that he would allow it with Harry, but that was it. He turned to see the boy still holding the handkerchief like it would bite him. "Keep the handkerchief, Harry, and you will stop using your clothes to wipe away whatever happens to get on you, do I make myself clear?"</p><p>The child nodded before sticking the handkerchief into a robe pocket and looking back to Severus with a smile. How a hanky could please the boy, Severus would never know. He sent an order to the kitchens before moving back to his charge. "Now, Harry, you will sit on that stool and eat the lunch I have ordered you at as slow a pace as necessary before I send you to your next class with a note to pardon your absence. Understand?"</p><p>The boy looked ready to argue, a change of pace, but instead of his typical angry glares, Severus sent the boy a muted stern glare that deflated the boy easily. Severus smirked as he went over to the boy and picked him up just to plop him down onto the stool he had been sitting at during their discussion. The lack of flinching and shaking from the boy reassured him they were coming forward in their interactions. He would just have to be patient.</p><p>He left the boy on the stool, trusting the calm, quiet boy to sit still in his lab while he called a house elf and had it bring some porridge with fruit and honey for the boy with milk to drink. He was going to have the keep the meals light for the boy since he had barely eaten anything beyond table scraps for most of his life. He returned to the boy just as the food arrived and sat on one of his other stools near the child but far enough away to put him at ease.</p><p>He watched out of the corner of his eye as the child ate slowly. He could discern quickly the boy's lack of coordination with the cutlery. He could imagine how they must have made him eat, but thinking on it was only going to make him angrier. He would just have to teach the boy himself. He would bring it to the boy's attention if he was not so sure that the knowledge would make the boy stop eating from embarrassment. He would have to wait for more trust and a better time.</p><p>The child finished more than half before putting down the silverware and glancing warrily between the bowl and Severus. Severus only nodded his head to the milk, and like the good child Severus was finding the boy to be, he chugged it down obediently. With his small countenance, Severus would not have suggested that, but the boy needed the calcium. The boy turned to him with a nervous smile on his lips and those skeleton like hands fluttering. "T-thank you, sir. I was pretty hungry, I guess. Um, w-will I need to go clean up that blood before class?"</p><p>Severus hid the exasperation he felt from the child as he shook his head. The boy really was too good or possibly trained for his own health. "No, Harry, house elves have already most likely done so. You only need worry about getting to class, understand?"</p><p>The boy's brow furrowed before he flushed and stared at him own swinging feet. "Uh, sir, I don't know who I have next."</p><p>Severus's brow arched at his confusion. How would the boy not know what class he has next? Did he not receive a schedule? Had Minerva really been that remist in her Head of House duties as to not hand out schedules and maps to her first years? Was she really that inadequate? If so, they would be having a conversation soon, but first, the boy.</p><p>"Did you not receive a schedule, Harry?"</p><p>Harry</p><p>Harry felt his whole body flush. He couldn't tell the man he couldn't see, he'd make fun of him just like Malfoy did. "Uh, Ron has it, sir."</p><p>The man's eyebrows rose in belittlement again, and Harry felt his eyes water while his temper rose. He really didn't want the only kind adult he had met here to make fun of him. "Harry, why would Mr. Weasley have your schedule?"</p><p>Harry realized there would be no mocking, just condescension. It made his temper flare a bit more. It wasn't a stupid idea to leave the bloody thing with Ron when he couldn't even see what was written on the bloody paper. "I can't see it, sir," he muttered to his feet.</p><p>The man tapped his shoulder, and Harry looked up to see confusion pass over the man's face and leave in its place caution. "You can't read, Harry?"</p><p>Harry looked at the man in outrage and felt hurt deeper down. "No! I can read! I'm not stupid!" he said as his anger started to fizzle out. "I-I just can't see the words… they… they just look all blurry," he muttered to the man's feet this time.</p><p>He received the tap to his hands and realized they were intertwined again. He pushed them away from each other and looked back to the man. His professor nodded and moved slowly to stick his hand out to Harry. Harry appreciated how slow and deliberate the man moved as it kept him from worrying about the need to avoid a hit by flinching. "Hand me your glasses, Harry," the man said to Harry's surprise.</p><p>He felt nervous about handing over the only glasses he had ever had. They were his only way to see even a small amount better. Without them he couldn't even walk without bumping into things. "Harry, I only want to fix them where you may see and then this weekend we will go get you new glasses," the man interrupted his train of worry.</p><p>Harry's face slackened and his mind scrambled to comprehend what the man just told him. Why would an adult care about him and if he could see? Why would he help him? "I… but, sir… I don't think…"</p><p>"No, you don't, Mr. Potter. You don't think I would help you out of the kindness of my heart, and that is where you would be right. Thankfully, I am not a Hufflepuff, I am a Slytherin, and what I am doing is completely for my own self-interest. You see my class is a dangerous one, and I cannot have some arrogant pompous child thinking he can work around in my lab while unable to see and endangering his and everyone else's lives."</p><p>Harry shook his head. He really didn't want that to happen, and by the man's tone, that would be the end of their kind relationship. Harry yanked the glasses from his face and nearly threw them at the man. He couldn't dare to think he hurt anyone or make the professor hate him. He didn't believe that was the only reason the man was helping him, but the man had a point.</p><p>The man used his wand to cast spells over the glasses and toward Harry's eyes. That one kind of stung due to the light shining in them, but he wasn't one to complain. Finally, the man seemed to be finished and handed Harry back his glasses. He took the meekly and slowly put them onto his face, expecting them to maybe bite or in some way hurt him after having spells he didn't know put on them.</p><p>They settled on his face, and he was pleasantly surprised and filled with wonder at the world he could now see. His professor had a large nose was his first thought, but he didn't mind. The man's nose looked good on his sharp featured face. Harry's jaw went slack though when he finally took in the rest of the room. There were things, stirring rods, and they were stirring on their own. There were so many things he didn't know were there before and so many details he could now see, even his own hands seemed foreign to him.</p><p>His head felt fuzzy as he took in more details than he knew existed. A giggle built up in his throat, spilling forth when he could see the small smile on Professor Snape's face. "Sir, I can see."</p><p>The man nodded slightly. "So you can. I expect a certain level of work ethic and completeness from you now that I am sure you can correctly see what is in front of you, and in my class, I will not allow you any slack. I have not done so with anyone to this day, and I will never do so with you."</p><p>Harry sobered and nodded his head avidly. He would be the best wizard to ever potion a potion or was it make or whatever it was he would do it perfectly, just to please his professor. If Percy was right, he would try to be the best at defense too since the Professor was supposed to like it too. That way Professor Snape would still be kind to him.</p><p>Harry watched the man walk to the front of the room and write on something. He waited on his stool since he assumed the man would have dismissed him if they were finished talking. He envied the way the man wrote with the quill. He knew he would have trouble with it when he finally had to write with one, but he hoped someone would teach him how before he had to turn in an essay. The professor walked back over to him and handed him a scrap of parchment. Harry's face scrunched in confusion before looking down at the clear words. The ability to see distracted him from actually reading what the note said.</p><p>"As you can see," the Professor broke in with a slight smirk, "the note dismisses you from the amount of class you have missed so far. It says that the reason was to discuss a detention, and I would rather you say it was for that reason as well if anyone questions you."</p><p>Harry's face fell. It had seemed for a second like his professor was looking out for him and liked him, but really the man didn't think him special at all. He wanted people to think that he didn't like him and that he had been a bad boy already. Well, he'd say that was what happened if that was what the professor wanted, and maybe that would pay the man back from being so kind to him.</p><p>The man placed a hand on his shoulder, and even though the movement was just as slow and deliberate as usual, Harry still flinched away. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that the man's face was filled with confusion and concern, but Harry obviously needed to stop thinking of that as the man caring. He was just being a dumb little kid looking for someone to like him. "Harry, what's wrong?"</p><p>He looked down, avoiding eye contact the professor was trying to make. "Nothing, sir."</p><p>The man scoffed and grabbed his chin gently, bringing his face upward. He looked stern and concerned, and Harry's face dropped along with the tears from his eyes. Why was he such a baby? It was just one teacher. He could find another. He didn't even need one to be nice and to like him. He had lasted ten years without anyone doing that. He really didn't need anyone. Really.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, I think you are bothered by my telling you to lie, and I have never made it a habit of explaining myself to anyone, certainly not to children, but in this case, you will be my exception."</p><p>Harry perked up at that. He was the exception for the professor to do something he hated. He was an exception. That meant something. It had to mean something.</p><p>Snape</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The use of long a missing heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p><p>Having heard the boy's thoughts, Severus felt his heart he knew to be long missing aching in his chest; however, even with these knew feelings, he was glad he had caught that insecurity so soon. Harry being his exception did mean something, but Severus was unable and unmotivated to analyze this new part of his perception. What he could manage was to see that Harry was so pure even with all that he had been through and that was not a small feet. His thoughts on preserving Severus's interests even when he believed him not to 'like' him was very admirable.</p><p>The boy was so good, and Slytherin, as loyalty without merit wasn't his way. He was loyal to those who gave him what he wanted or needed. That loyalty was also not as fickle as a Gryffindors. The boy was such a conundrum.</p><p>"Harry, the reason I wanted you to give out that excuse was that the reputation I have cultivated at this school does not match were people to know I was being kind to a child who happens to also be a Gryffindor. You see, Harry, I have a reputation as being unkind and also to favor my own house, the Slytherins, who just so happen to have a rivalry with Gryffindor. I would like that image to be the consensus of the rest of the school, although, you and I will know different. Do you follow?"</p><p>The boy nodded, seeming to understand, but the problem, Severus believed, was that children had so many questions. "But, why, Sir?"</p><p>Severus played ignorant, "Why what, Harry?"</p><p>"Why treat me special? Is it because I'm famous here? If so, I think I rather you didn't. And, also why do you want people to think you're mean?"</p><p>Severus felt himself do an uncommon display of immaturity as his mental hand face-palmed. The child was intelligent and brave for him to speak that way, and in his own way, he was a cunning boy. He wanted to be treated special by Severus, but he wanted to achieve this by his own merit. He was so pure it physically pained Severus.</p><p>"Harry, the reason I treat you differently is you are special, but not because of that scar that most people will see as a reason to fawn over you. I have treated you with care because you are kind, intelligent, brave, and loyal. You are also a lot like someone I knew as a child, someone very special to me, and also like myself in some ways. Why I want my reputation is a matter I do not believe you could understand until you are older, and the matter is quite personal. However, I will tell you I am not proud of my reputation, neither how it makes me act nor why I must. It is my responsibility, so I must continue. Do you believe you can understand that, Harry?"</p><p>The child looked thoughtful but nodded all the same, already showing Severus such trust it was confounding. He could not understand how the boy could be so innocent and so kind after the things he had seen. Severus had never been like that, and that was why they were so different and why Harry was so special. "Very well, Harry. I think it time you headed to class. Are you aware where it is?"</p><p>The boy shook his head. "No, Sir."</p><p>Severus sighed beneath his breath before standing. He did not need the child thinking he was bothersome. "Well, come along then we will go together. Though, for your next class, I believe you should take your schedule back from Mr. Weasley."</p><p>The boy nodded as he stood. He looked around with a look of confusion before focusing back on Severus. "Where is my bag, Sir?"Severus snapped his fingers, and the bag came in from his office. The boy looked so impressed and questions were exploding from his mind. Severus decided to answer them before they were spat in quick succession. "Yes, you will learn that, not this year, and I performed wandless and wordless magic. Yes, you will learn that, but not for a long time. Now, may we go?"</p><p>The boy still looked flummoxed as he nodded. Severus, seeing his chance to take advantage of being near such an impressionable child, snapped his robes in a flourish as he strode to the door to the lab. The boy followed, and a quick glance showed his awed face and another longer look showed him moving his arms to try for the same effect. He was ineffective, but Severus was having a good internal laugh at his efforts.</p><p>They made their way, the boy looking around his jaw never closing completely as he took in the stone walls, the portraits, the moving staircases in wonderment. A warmth Severus usually denied existed burst from his chest at the look on the child's face. Severus would allow the boy to look like a dunderhead for now while he was in his company, but the child could not look so unguarded all the time around those that were against him.</p><p>That would be something to teach him. Maybe he could mentor the boy. That would be enough to watch and mold the boy. He could see the boy any day then and protect him from those who would harm him. What was he doing thinking about this? He just met the child. The boy probably barely liked him and probably only when he was kind, not when he would have to teach and discipline him. It could never work, and why was that such a sad thought that he felt a need for a change. No, thoughts for later contemplation after the little blighter was away.</p><p>He nodded to himself and stopped abruptly seeing as they had arrived at the Charms classroom. He snapped open the door and watched with satisfaction as Professor Flitwick fell backwards off his shelf of literature. He rolled his eyes internally at the man's antics as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder and falsely forced him through the door. He ignored the boy's flinch as he looked to the small professor. "A straggler for you, Flitwick. It seems Mr. Potter was lost. You will have to excuse the time, I had to discuss time and maps before giving him the time for his detention tonight."</p><p>The demur professor frowned at him but nodded. "Very well, Severus. Mr. Potter, please be seated."</p><p>Severus felt his mind soften as the boy turned to look back at him and gave a small smile before trotting to a seat by the red-headed boy. Severus glared once around the room before strolling out with his usual theatrics. He hoped tonight would go well or as well as discussing neglect and abuse can; however, he was already preparing to need dreamless sleep tonight.</p><p>Harry</p><p>Harry couldn't eat. Well, he was sure that he could try to eat, but his stomach was all floaty and sick was building as he thought on why the professor would want to talk about this? He didn't want the man to find out what a freak he was, and he knew he wasn't supposed to talk about what his Uncle and Aunt did to him. It had always been like this. He was to stay quiet and to know he was a freak. Why?</p><p>He was startled from his internal thoughts by food floating to his plate. He already knew it was from the professor, and he almost ignored the burning in his ears telling him the man was glaring at him. He couldn't withhold longer and looked at the man in trepidation. The professor gave him a stern look and no words were necessary. Why was that look so effective? Sheesh!</p><p>He ate all the food that surprisingly didn't make him sick with just enough time to get up with Ron and make his way toward the dungeon's labs. His palms were sweating, and his hands were fluttering nervously at his sides. Ron gave him looks of concern and patted his shoulder a lot to try and calm him while it mostly just made him jump or jerk away. Finally, they made it to the same office as earlier and knocked twice on the broad door.</p><p>The professor opened the door and scowled at them, though he really only looked directly at Ron. The man stepped aside and gestured them into the office, where Malfoy was already waiting in one of the chairs facing the desk. The door slammed shut behind him, and Harry could admit he jumped about two feet off the floor. He wasn't scared, not of the professor. He was kind, and Harry was an exception. He could almost convince himself that was true.</p><p>The man walked behind his desk, not sitting but making himself tower over the other two boys. "Today, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you two will both write essays on why pointing a wand at another is unwise at school when you both are untrained and know hardly any spells, and you will continue on with why it is unwise except in self-defense. You will write three feet, and I will read them over. Do you both understand?"</p><p>The blonde and red-head nodded with white faces. "Yes, sir."</p><p>"Very well. You may go into the lab to work, but make no mistake, I am watching you. Act up, and the both of you will be in detention with me every Saturday until Christmas."</p><p>The two gulped before gathering their things. Ron hesitated, looking to Harry questioningly, but Harry waved him off, allowing the two boys to leave together for the lab. Harry turned his body toward the professor, keeping his eyes drawn downwards. The professor made a tutting sound, causing Harry to catch the man bringing out his wand. Harry's fear and slight curiosity was snuffed out as the man spelled two comfy chairs and a tea service where his visitor chairs had been. Harry smiled slightly at the treatment, knowing it was because he was an exception, special.</p><p>"Have a seat, Harry."</p><p>Harry nodded, picking the blue chair and leaving the green for the professor. The man poured their tea and handed Harry a saucer and cup. His hands shook so much from nerves that he wasn't sure he should have a cup at all. The man must have noticed because he sent a spell at the cup, and when Harry jumped in surprise, he saw the effect as not a drop spilled. The man's wand was used a few more times on all the doors before he put it away in his sleeve. Harry thought that a mighty odd place for a wand, but he wouldn't say that to the professor.</p><p>The man settled into his chair with black tea and a blank face. "Are you ready to begin?"</p><p>Harry was shaking as he nodded his head. The man looked concerned but was leaving him alone. "Would it be easier if I asked all the questions?"</p><p>Harry nodded again, hovering over his cup, failing to meet the man's eyes. "Would you mind if I recorded this?"</p><p>Harry gulped and contemplated it, but there wasn't enough information to make the decision because why would he want anyone else have to ever hear this? "For what reason would you, Professor?"</p><p>The man looked at him like he had gone around the bend. "Harry, if the situation is as bad as I fear, then it will be for the authorities. You will not be going back if you are being harmed, Harry. I will not allow it."</p><p>That just confused Harry even more. "But, why? Because my scar? Because I'm a-an… exception." Harry ducked his head at this one before continuing. "Why does this matter to you, sir?"</p><p>The professor rested a hand on his leg, and Harry peered at him through his fringe. "It is very simple, Mr. Potter. No one deserves to have a childhood without love, shelter, clothes, or food. If anyone else had been through the same treatment, I would endeavor to help them as well. No one deserves to be treated that way, Harry."</p><p>It was meant to be kind, but Harry was stupid enough to think he could be special. He did think more of the professor for being so kind to help people, which shouldn't make him feel so disappointed. Harry looked up to see the man still looking at him sincerely and saw something odd in how emotional the man's eyes were. "Sir, the r-reason y-you are so, uhm…"</p><p>Harry was saved as the man interrupted him. "Yes, Harry, I understand what you are trying to say. I am only telling you this because I believe it will help you trust me and to feel less alone in your predicament. My parents neglected me. My mother because she was sick and would be hurt at my father's hand more often than not. My father was a drunk, and he would yell and hit us when in a rage and then drink all of our money away. Neither tried to help me nor be there for me, and I went without more often than not. My mother died my second year at Hogwarts, and I was left taking the full force of my father's anger until I graduated. When he would hurt me, it was only smacks and shoves, but it was enough. No one helped me, but I do not want you to deal with the same."</p><p>Harry couldn't stand it after hearing all the man had gone through and threw himself at the man to hug him. The man luckily caught him, but Harry didn't care, he just crushed himself against the man to send all the comfort and apologies he could barely say because he was crying for the man. He didn't understand how people could hurt kids, especially ones that were their own kids. At least the Dursley's weren't his parents.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Sir."</p><p>The man rubbed a hand up and down his back soothingly as he spoke. "Thank you, Harry. I too, am sorry for you, but I still need to hear you say it before I can help you. Now that I have told you what I went through, I hope you can be brave enough to do it as well. Do you think you can do that, Harry?"</p><p>Harry pulled away from the man and sat back down all while taking deep breaths to calm down. "I can be brave, Professor."</p><p>"Good, now let's begin."</p><p>Snape</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hating the Dursley's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, quick warning, mentions of child abuse here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p><p>Snape had been occluding since they began. He had no choice if he were to remain without a murderous look while the boy spoke of endless years of chores and unfair punishments that bordered well past abuse and into demented torture when the whale of an uncle was drunk. He was clenching his fists to keep himself from moving toward the boy to comfort him, but there was no reason. The boy never got upset, never complained that his treatment from the family was unfair because Severus could tell that to him, it was normal.</p><p>The boy never cried, never whined, never said it was unfair, not a single complaint was heard and it almost seemed like the child was just talking about his day at school. The most he ever did was defend their actions with things they had obviously drilled into him, calling himself a freak, saying the cousin deserved better because he was their son, and trying to make Severus see how this was what he deserved.</p><p>The whale had trained the boy well to believe that everything he had done to the boy was deserved. The whale of an uncle liked to smack, shove, and grab him by the hair; the Aunt, Petunia, liked to swing a frying pan at him, show the cousin love while Harry watched, and starved the boy without thought sometimes for days as punishment; and the cousin was taught to bully the boy into a lonelier existence without even school friends and breaking his arm and other bones when upset. The aunt and uncle made him sleep in a cupboard, would leave him with Mrs. Figg while they went on vacations, and never bought the boy anything not second-hand.</p><p>The boy was neglected, verbally and physically abused, and severely malnourished. Severus would not allow him to stay there even one more hour, and this wasn't even the worst case he had seen, unless he excluded magically abused children because then it was the worst muggle case. He would have to contact Lucius to get the boy removed from their care without leaking it past the child protective division of the ministry. He would also have to find the boy a suitable home with people who could handle all that came with being a guardian to an abused Harry Potter.</p><p>The boy would need individual attention and understanding, which he could not find at the Weasley Household; therefore, they were the first off the list. Dark families needed no explanation for being crossed off, and some others he was skeptical could handle this kind of responsibility. The prospects dwindled the more he thought, and even worse would be getting the boy's opinion. He would have to halt the mental decision for another time.</p><p>He knew he would have to wait for the guardianship to be finalized before telling the Headmaster. The man had controlled the boy's life for too long, and Severus would not be able to stop himself from hurting the codger if he were to get in his way of protecting the boy. First, before he got ahead of himself, he had a vulnerable, young Potter in front of him that may need medical attention, that definitely needed nutrient potions, and also could use all the kindness Severus could spare in his minimal faculties.</p><p>Severus knew the boy to be very emotionally observant, and watching the boy now glancing from his face to the boy's knees, he could see the child looking for his reaction. The most Severus had done was clench his hands, knowing anymore anger or emotion of any kind may scare the skittish boy silent. He turned his whole body to face the boy and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, bringing him nearly level with the bent head of messy hair. "Harry."</p><p>He received a flinch, and immediately stopped moving to make sure the boy wouldn't react more unfavorably. "Harry, I would like to discuss with you what actions I am about to take so you are aware ahead of time."</p><p>The boy's face looked so guarded. "You believe me?"<br/>The incredulousness in his voice caused Severus to reach a slow hand out and pat the boy's knee. "Of course I believe you, Harry. There is no reason for you to lie, and it was I who brought this up to discuss, not you. You even tried to deny it until the very end while there is every shred of evidence that they have abused you. I will never not believe you, Harry. You have proven yourself already to be a kind and trustworthy boy. Now, what I am going to do is have a very powerful friend of mine," Lucius was much more than a friend, but Harry had no need of knowing something so personal, "and he will get the two of us a meeting, secured for your privacy, with the ministry's child services. They will inquire, of course, who you want for a guardian eventually after they have proven your current guardians unfit. Between now and when we get to that part of the process, we together will look for a suitable guardian. And that is the extent of what will happen, and no one will know what is happening behind the scenes unless you want them inside of this investigation."</p><p>The boy looked even more skittish now than he had before, and Severus felt confused internally when he was sure he had allayed the child's fears. "What problem do you have with this plan, Harry? I want to help, but you have to tell me."</p><p>The boy nodded while his body shook with fear. "What if no one wants me, sir? I-I can't go to an orphanage, please, my uncle told me what happens there."</p><p>Severus grabbed the boy's shoulders before he could babble more. The boy cut himself off with a squeak and flinched slightly away from the man. Severus held strong to the boy's bony shoulders, showing him not all touches were bad and none of those Severus dealt out would ever hurt him. "That will not happen while I am around, Harry."</p><p>Severus saw the boy shaking his head, tears breaking through his eyes and running down reddening cheeks. "No, Harry, I am giving my word to you, and I always keep my word. I promise to you, you will have somewhere, and your guardian will be kind and will love you as you deserve. If you do not like anyone or cannot find anyone safe enough, I will take your guardianship myself while we find a suitable replacement. I promise to protect you, just as you have always deserved."</p><p>The boy's tears did not abate, but when the little blighter buried himself against Severus, he counted the conversation as a success if an uncomfortable one. "Thank y-you, s-sir, no… ever… want… me," the boy gasped out between shaky breaths.</p><p>Severus frowned at that and rubbed the boy's back, wishing it wasn't illegal to poison muggles. He shook off the thought and looked down at the small, eleven year old. "You were wanted, Harry. Your parents wanted you and loved you so much they protected you until death. I… I can't give that yet, but I do want to help you, Harry. You're my exception."</p><p>The boy perked up at him, his glasses askew and his hair mussed and framing his red face like he'd woken from a rough sleep. He looked so young-is so young. "You would want me?"<br/>Severus nodded with his stoney expression, making it a serious statement, not at all heartfelt and emotional. "Of course, I would, Harry. You are a good child, one I would not mind having around. But, I highly doubt you would want me around for that long. I am a very bitter, mean man. I would never hurt you, but I would not be too fun to be around nor a great comfort."</p><p>The boy shook his head. "It's not about that with parents, Professor. Parents have to be good at talking with you, protecting you, disciplining you, providing for you, and guiding you. I've seen so many people with their parents and know what makes it fun. The fun is spending time with someone who cares about you, well for me, that's what I thought it looked like."<br/>Severus had never thought about it like that, but he had also never had parents to demonstrate it. The boy had a point that he could not deny, and Severus could follow those parameters. He could be…</p><p>'You are getting ahead of yourself, Snape! Wait, watch, and think before doing that to a vulnerable child.'</p><p>He could be that, yes, but it was too soon. He was too cold and serious, and he could barely manage to allow physical contact with the boy. They would work it out, but better to take it one step at a time. He nodded to the boy. "I can see that now, thank you, Harry, and now, I think that it is late."</p><p>The boy nodded, rubbing his eyes longer than it took to clear tears. "Yessir. Is Ron coming too? Don't wanna walk alone."</p><p>Severus looked at the tired boy softly before shaking his head. "He has one more hour, Harry. Would you like me to walk you up to the tower?"</p><p>The boy blushed and shrugged. "You don't need to, sir. I can go alone, or I could wait here."</p><p>The boy was falling asleep almost. Severus knew the boy needed to go back now, so he used a stern look and angled his head toward the door. "Come along, you're too tired to wait here."</p><p>The boy sluggishly got up, covering a small yawn as he went by Severus and out the office door. "Sorry, Professor, I'm just really tired."</p><p>Severus frowned in concern and looked over the boy's black eyes. "Did you not sleep well?"</p><p>Severus watched the boy's neck flush. "The bed… it didn't… 's weird."</p><p>Severus nodded his understanding after having heard about the boy's life. He could see how the boy would feel that way and contemplated how to ease his discomfort. He knew one way, but he was sure he was being an emotional Hufflepuff just contemplating that the only way to ease the boy would be to tuck him in tight. It really would make the space feel tighter for a boy so used to sleeping confined by walls of a cupboard.</p><p>Severus was resolved in what he had to do when they reached the portrait hole. He disillusioned himself, causing the sleepy boy to jolt. "Professor? Are you there?"</p><p>Severus smirked, but unlike his usual predisposition to unnerve children, he could not get up the deviousness to scare the boy. Who was he and what had he done with the real Severus Snape?</p><p>"Yes, Harry. I am still present, just disillusioned from sight. I have a solution to your sleeping problems. I need to go in with you, but I rather not have anyone see me."</p><p>The boy bit his lip looking undecided. "What kinda somethin', sir?"</p><p>Severus felt slightly impressed at the boy's unease. He could be distrusting and cautious. That was good. The boy need not be so trusting all the time, not without Severus earning it first. "Just a way to make the bed feel tighter around you. Nothing more, Harry."</p><p>The boy nodded and turned to the Fat Lady who was eyeing Severus with an evil eye. "No snakes allowed, Little Lion," she said to Harry.</p><p>Harry frowned and Severus watched amused as he pouted up at her. "He's helping me sleep, ma'am. Please."</p><p>The lady frowned and looked to Severus. Severus rolled his eyes. "I am a teacher, madame. I am allowed through, and I do need to help him to sleep, and you are hindering him from getting to his bed. So make hast. Caput Draconis."</p><p>She scowled at him but opened her portrait to them. Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and subtly led the boy through the opening into the common room. Children were all over in chairs, on the floor, hanging off the stair banister. Severus wanted so badly to correct their behavior. No snake would act as they were and neither would Harry. He looked down to see the boy's wide eyes and shaking figure. He would never have to worry about the boy doing this, but it seemed he would have to worry more about getting him comfortable enough to do anything at all.</p><p>Severus sighed to himself, 'Children.'</p><p>He pushed the boy slightly, steering him toward the boy's staircase and to the first year dormitory. Harry opened the door, and Severus was met with the sight of a messy eleven year old room. No one was in there, so Severus swept past the doorway and shut it where he was alone with a sheepish looking Harry.</p><p>Severus took off the charm and stood there with his eyes sweeping around the room with disdain. No one in his house would have dared to have their room like this. He made sure of it. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know it was so messy. I-I'll clean it up."</p><p>Severus wiped the annoyance from his face, turning to watch the boy fidget from foot to foot with nerves. Severus arched a brow. "Which one of these pig styes is yours, Harry?"</p><p>If Severus's instincts were correct, which they usually were, it would be the one to little to no belongings and was clean and made up. The boy pointed to that very bed, and Severus nodded. 'Right again.'</p><p>"I had thought so, Harry. You will not touch anyone else's mess. Do I make myself clear?" The boy nodded his face puzzled and his nervous hands untwining. "You are only responsible for cleaning after yourself, Harry. They will clean their own. You are not a servant, and they need to learn how to pick up after themselves on their own."</p><p>The boy looked like Severus had done a jig, but he nodded just the same. "I understand, sir, I won't."</p><p>Snape nodded. "Very good. Now get ready for bed, I will wait here."</p><p>Severus conjured a chair and set it facing away from the boy for his privacy. He heard the scurrying and the fast unclothing and clothing. He'd tell the boy to slow down, but he was happy to get out of the door as soon as possible. The boy cleared his throat, and Severus turned to see him with some degree of anger at the state of the boy's bedclothes, which looked fit for a large fifth year boy, not an eleven year old.</p><p>Severus sighed. So much to do and remedy for this child. "Up onto the bed then, Harry," he called as he walked up to the boy's bed. The boy got up scantily able to reach. The beds were too big for the shorter younger boys, and no one thought to have them grow with the children. Severus cast a spell, making all the beds lower a bit as to not have Harry feeling singled out.</p><p>The boy noticed the change and gaped at him. Severus just rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the bed. "Ready?"<br/>The boy nodded, his lip being shredded again by his teeth. Severus would love to remedy that habit also, but not tonight. He took the boy's sheets and bought them high up to his chest before tucking in the sides tightly. The boy's face turned from nervous to outright shocked. A peek into the boy's mind showed he'd never been 'Tucked in.' Well, Severus was not doing that. He was creating a tight space for the boy to sleep. 'Yes, sure, that's it.'</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the boy, but kept tucking until the boy had to feel squished in, but the child's face looked much more at ease once he finished, "Does that feel more comfortable for you?"<br/>The boy nodded, mumbling some things that could be thank you's, already half asleep. Severus rolled his eyes, closing the curtains around the bed and turning to stalk off. He put back on his charms and went to striding quickly away from the hideous lion's den and back to his two miscreants.</p><p>They had to have about thirty minutes or less left on their detention for being a couple of wand waving fools. Draco, his godson, would learn nothing from this. He would take no lessons from Severus after what had happened this summer. His parents were divorced and had been since the boy was nine, but up until this summer, Narcissa had lived at the manor. She, having wanted to move in with her new beau, had moved out, and Severus had moved in with the two blonde Malfoys.</p><p>Draco had correctly deducted Severus and Lucius were now together, and incorrectly thought that to be the reason his mother moved out. Now, Severus was not the boy's favorite person in the world, and Severus could not say this new attitude the boy had made him any more dear to Severus. He would just have to keep trying, for Lucius's sake.</p><p>He made it back to the classroom, where the two were writing an essay on the foolishness of pulling their wands when neither knew a single spell yet. He hoped that made its way into at least one child's essay. The red-head looked up as he walked in while the blonde kept his head bowed, purposefully ignoring his gaze. He looked to see how far along they were, and he saw the Weasley boy had gotten at least a foot in while it seemed his godson had not deigned to write a word. Severus growled and swooped over to hover menacingly over his godson. "Mr. Malfoy, what do you mean by this blank piece of parchment?"</p><p>The boy gazed up haughtily at him. "I think we both know what I mean, Severus."</p><p>Snape felt his blood run hotly through him at the boy's cheek. "Weasley!"</p><p>He did not turn to see the boy, but he knew he had jumped in his seat judging by the clatter it produced. "Yes, Professor," the child squeaked.</p><p>"Leave us! Your detention is over and your work adequate. Defy me, Weasley, and the next detention will leave your fingers bleeding."<br/>The boy scurried from the room shouting, "Yes, sir!"</p><p>Severus had not lifted his glare from the blonde, but he allowed it to move over to the fireplace in his office. He hoped for the boy's sake that he would remain where he was. He flooed the Malfoy residence waiting for Lucius to answer. It took one more second of shouting for the man to come running into the sitting room. "Lucius! Get here, now! I am going to strangle your offspring!"</p><p>The man snorted but came through the floo as soon as Severus moved from the grate. The blonde looked as well-groomed as usual and was wearing dark navy robes. Severus rolled his eyes. "Dressed like that at this hour, Lucius? Honestly?"</p><p>The blonde smirked. "Jealous, Severus?"<br/>Severus scoffed, glaring hotly. "Hardly, Lucius."</p><p>The blonde got in closer to him, causing Severus to narrow his eyes at the man. "I was just about to call my male suitor; however, it seems he called me."</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes. "For good reason. That blonde delinquent was in detention for pulling a wand on another student after bullying another, which will be why he serves the next few weeks of detention. I set them to writing an essay and came back to it not written and to the boy giving me an attitude. Fix your child before I ring his skinny little neck."</p><p>The man looked less than amused after he had told him what the boy had done, and Severus stormed into the classroom with Lucius following him. Draco was smirking when Severus first stepped into the room, but once Lucius followed him in, the flocking peacock deflated before him looking like the scared first year he was. Severus felt sick satisfaction at his fear.</p><p>"Draco, remain in your seat. As you can see, your father has come by, and I thought it to be an even better detention for you if he were to try and penetrate that stubborn blonde head of yours. As I know why it will be a waste of my voice to try, Lucius has gladly decided to take over your scolding."<br/>The blonde corrected his slack jaw, by setting it in anger. Severus smirked, settling himself onto the front of his desk. He wanted a good seat for the show. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy! Pulling a wand on another student, bullying, and then having shown a lack of respect for your Professor, you really are wanting a punishment. What were you thinking?"</p><p>The boy stumbled with his words before looking down. "It was Potter, Father."</p><p>Lucius looked back at Severus, but Severus just rolled his eyes with a shrug. Lucius turned back on the boy, towering over him. "That makes no difference, Draco. You do not bully people. It will not make you a better man or wizard, and it is beneath you. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>The boy nodded. "A verbal response, Mr. Malfoy," Severus sneered.<br/>"Yes, sir," the boy spit with a glare.</p><p>"About that attitude you have with Severus, Draco, that is ending right this instant. Your mother left to be with her boyfriend, not because of Severus."</p><p>The boy scoffed. "Poofs," the boy said under his breath.</p><p>Severus almost jumped as Lucius smacked his son across the face. Severus was on his feet in the next second, grabbing Lucius and dragging him away from the boy. Lucius shouted, "Don't you dare disrespect me you, wretched whelp! I made you, boy!"</p><p>Severus understood it was hard to be called that by someone you loved, but he would not allow another child to be hurt in his presence. "Lucius, stop! Go home! I will take care of this!"</p><p>The man growled, but he nodded his head and left the way he had come. Severus went over to the shaking boy sitting in the same desk as he had been while his head was ducked. "Draco, I apologize for Lucius's actions. I am sure he will as well once he calms down. What he was getting at was also what you just did. We would like you to stop disrespecting us, and maybe somehow we can come to an understanding."</p><p>The blonde boy looked up at him with anger in his eyes. "I'm going to live with my mother before one of you poofs buggers me. Sod off, Snape."</p><p>The boy spat at his feet before running out of the room. Severus had occluded as soon as the slurs were thrown, and it was lucky he had. He would have hit the boy as well. The disrespectful sod never appreciated anything they did or gave him. He was the biggest git Severus knew, and it was entirely Lucius and Nacrissa's fault.</p><p>He finally stood from his seat and incendio'ed the parchment where the boy had failed to write his discrepancies. He glared at the spot and sent a charm to clean it of the ash and black. He stormed to the floo and whisked himself away to Malfoy Manor. "Lucius," he called as he made it into the entrance hall.</p><p>He heard crashing and the sound of spells rebounding, which made him correctly deduct that the man was in his dueling room. He went to see the man exploding dummies and burning half the room in his anger. Severus sighed and settled himself into a chair to wait the man out. Lucius sent one last dummy into extinction with a bombarda before turning to where Severus sat.<br/>"What did that little… where is he?" Lucius bit out.</p><p>Severus sighed. "He stormed off. Says he is living with Narcissa. You might warn her."</p><p>Lucius nodded before coming over to him. "What did he mean about Harry Potter being the one he was bullying? Shouldn't a Gryffindor be more brave, more brash?"<br/>Severus sighed harder this time. "This will be a longer conversation than I am prepared to give. I still have to go over it myself. I'm not ready to speak of it, just know Draco caused the boy to bust his nose and degraded the boy."</p><p>"Yes, he seems to be very good at using words to degrade people. He continued once you left, but I highly doubt I can get through to him."</p><p>Lucius growled and whipped his wand, sending a laceration spell at a well placed dummy. Severus understood it was painful for family to hurt you in this way as his father and mother had been the same with him. He rested a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and pressed his lips to the top of the man's head. "I must leave, Lucius. I am not supposed to leave the school, but I invite you to come to my rooms if need be."</p><p>His partner nodded before turning to kiss him full on the lips. Severus smirked against the lips before kissing him back. He winked before sweeping away from the man and heading back to his rooms by floo. He settled himself into his favourite armchair and allowed himself to drop his masks fully.</p><p>He looked to the heavens expecting Lily to be there looking down on all this. His sister in everything but blood, his closest confidant, and the mother to the boy he was now trying to save. He knew too much about the boy now from his poor childhood to his poor habits caused from that abuse.</p><p>He did not know how to use cutlery. He expected to be given nothing and thought of himself as a freak. He did not cry from pain like most eleven year olds and could speak of his abuse with no emotion. The boy was shaky and nervous, and his body often made itself hunched and smaller. He flinched on reflex from any loud noises or movements and angled away from touch but could not stop from pushing toward comfort.</p><p>He had seen all of this in both his talk with the child and at the meals, where he had kept his eyes on the boy. He had sent food to the boy, but knowing what he knew about the child, it would be hard for him to get much of the food down as malnourished as he was. He had seen how malnourished he was, he had seen the screaming large man in his head, and all of it made Severus feel things he had thought only Lucius brought out of him.</p><p>He wanted to protect the child. He wanted to help him. And though emotion and comfort were not his strongest skills, he would be there for the child. He was going to help him get out from under the Dursley's guardianship. He was going to help him find new guardians, who would be there for the child. He was going to do everything in his power to make it up to his sister.</p><p>He rubbed his weary eyes. "I am sorry, Lily," he said to the ceiling. "I should have been there for Harry, and I should have been there for you. Albus sent your boy to your sister. She tortured the boy as did her husband and son. I am sure you have no love left for your nephew, so I will be frank when I say he is a whale of a boy with a brutish physicality aimed at your son. They hurt him, Lily, and I am so sorry. I should have been there, and then today, I was too late to stop him from getting hurt. Lucius, as you should know, is my partner. His son Draco is not very respectful and is an ingrate. He is the one that hurt your boy, and well, I tried to punish him, but it seems everything I do is a mistake, Lily."</p><p>He sighed at himself, talking to her like this. She was long dead, and still he missed her. He missed his friend, his sister, and he felt the weight of both that and the undeniable disappointment she must feel at how he has been proceeding with his life.</p><p>He got to his feet and went to his personal bar. He was not his father, but he would not lie and say he did not enjoy a nightcap every now and then. It would be more than that tonight. It needed to be to calm the moving thoughts and ideas in his head. He poured three fingers of scotch and lifted his glass to Lily. "What's one more, Lily?"</p><p>He downed the drink in one go before setting his glass back to the bar. He didn't feel it as of yet, and he expected he would need more to feel anything. He poured another and downed it before having another on standby as he went to his seat.</p><p>He looked back to the sky as a good buzz filtered into his thoughts. "I know this isn't what you meant for me, Lily. I want to do better, and I will. For you. The boy needs my help, and I want to be there for him. Hopefully, I can find someone who loves him to take him."</p><p>He downed the third glass and stood up to go to bed. There was no reason to stay awake worrying over things. He would also not be able to make any better preparations in the state he was in now. He changed into his bedclothes and moved to his bed. He would have to settle more of these variables in the next few days and get the process for Harry's new guardianship rolling. He let those last thoughts leave him as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Someone to lean on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six</p><p>Harry didn't know why he was there of all places, there waiting outside the Professor Snape's office with his nose chilled from standing in the Dungeons for too long. He was supposed to be heading to breakfast in an hour and the Professor would be too, but there was something wrong, and he didn't know who else to tell. He didn't really know anyone else here besides Ron and the Hermione girl from the train, and they would both be kinda useless at this too. He needed to speak with the Professor.</p><p>He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair and then trying to flatten the straying back from sticking up. What was he thinking, trusting someone with more after already letting go of so many of his secrets? Was he going barmy, why was he all of the sudden feeling so obligated to share his problems with the man? He had tried waiting for three days now, but he just couldn't stop thinking of how helpful the man had been, how comforting, and how safe. Why was he doing this?</p><p>"Stupid," he hissed.</p><p>It was then the door swung inward and a blur of black robes strode out right into Harry, who fell to the ground with a small oomph as his hands scraped the surface of the stone corridor. He heard a curse from above, pulling his gaze to look up at the dour man. He felt off-kilter and wary to hurt as he saw the man looking down at him from higher than usual, his towering height casting even more of a shadow on him. He shook in his place on the ground before seeing the man's try at a smile and a reached out hand.</p><p>Harry's mind and his heart slowed down as the factors and actions came together to a completely different pattern than at the Dursleys, leaving him staring at the hand in front of him. The man snapped his fingers, and Harry took the proffered hand that pulled him so quickly he let out a surprised yelp, much to his own embarrassment.</p><p>He caught the Professor looking smugly at him, and Harry flushed to his toes. "Um… Sorry... Sir, I wasn't… I mean," he intertwined his hands behind his back and bowed his head to look at the floor. "I'm sorry, Professor. That was my fault."</p><p>The man's whole body turned to him in a curious tilt, pulling Harry to peak up at his face, and he was met with an arched brow. "It is of no consequence, Potter." Harry's mouth floundered. What had happened to Harry? "No harm came to yourself, correct?"</p><p>Harry nodded, and the man made a relieved nod back. "Very well, what brought you so early down to my office on this fine Wednesday morning, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Harry flushed and looked down at his torn sneakers he had put on by mistake this morning. He scuffed the toe against the stone floor and used the other to toe at the holes in the stitching. He wanted to have help from the Professor, but he was losing his bravery as he stood there. He hoped he wasn't being a baby bringing it to the man, because he really never wanted to waste the man's time.</p><p>He untwined his hands when the Professor tapped them lightly with his own hand, and that one action reminded him how the man could be if only he let him. Harry looked up to see the stern gaze and nodded. He needed the man's help.</p><p>Yesterday and the day before had been weird, and he needed help to get through the problems, and he had only met one nice adult to turn to so far, and that was the Professor. Best to start with the small problem, and see if the Professor would help with that at least. He turned his head to fully make eye contact with the man and smiled weakly. "I dunno how to use quills, sir."<br/>
The man smirked slightly and angled his head so that Harry knew to step inside behind the man. The comfy chairs from two days ago were brought back with a wave of the Professor's hand, and Harry took his blue chair and picked up tea again. It seemed like a routine even after only one other previous meeting.</p><p>The man also sat down and took his tea without sugar. Harry couldn't understand how and added scoops of sugar and cream to his before sipping it with a happy hum. The man tapped the table between them, and Harry looked up from the small happy dance he was doing in his seat. "Well, Harry, we will, of course, get to having some remedial lessons to cover that oversight, but what seems to be the real cause of why you didn't eat dinner last night? Because you see, I am certain you are not so fickle as to let something of such little magnitude as being unable to handle a quill stop you from eating, and most assuredly not when I had sent food to your plate."</p><p>Harry winced having forgotten he had ignored the man yesterday. How did the man always know though? Harry had not said anything to anyone, but the Professor could almost read him like he was an open book. Harry's hands fluttered anxiously until he got a tap to them that made him aware he was doing it and even more aware that the Professor was trying to get him to stop. The man's gaze was stern, and Harry couldn't help but to feel bad for not listening to the man. But, honestly, he couldn't eat. He was so nervous and his head had hurt so much that he was sure he would sicked up all over himself and his only friend. He just had to get the man to understand.</p><p>"I… um, well, you see, my scar… it was all prickly, and it hurt all day, and I, well, I know it's dumb… it's just, it gave me such a headache, and I couldn't…" he filtered off as the man looked to be giving him a curious look.</p><p>He felt a little more at ease to have gotten the story out to the man. The Professor nodded, leaning forward slightly and resting his palms on his thighs. The slow movements had Harry's nerves easing significantly. "Has this ever happened before that you can recall, Harry?"</p><p>Harry nodded his head avidly. He would have remembered if this ever happened before Hogwarts, and now, it had happened three times in as many days. "Yes, sir, but not before coming to school here."</p><p>The man frowned and scooted forward a tad more. "May I take a look at the scar on your forehead, Harry?"</p><p>He nodded his acceptance, moving closer to meet the man half-way. The Professor took his face in warm, firm hands and seemed to gaze directly at the scar that still felt red and irritated. The man didn't poke or prod at it, which Harry was grateful for, but he did take out his wand and wave it over the mark with the wand tip lit. Soon enough, the man pulled away, putting his wand away as he did. Harry leaned back also, taking sips of tea to occupy his nervous hands. "So, Professor?"</p><p>The man arched his eyebrow. "I cannot seem to find anything through the means I tried just now, but I see the scar to be irritated. Would you mind if I treated that for you, Harry?"</p><p>Harry shook his head, and the man went to a cabinet by his desk and took out the same type of jar as he had on Monday. Essence of Murtlap was what the man had called it, which Harry knew from before would heal him. The man came back over to him and gently took some of the potion to his forehead, causing a cooling sensation to come over him. He sighed in relief, letting his tensed shoulders relax some.</p><p>He looked up to see the Professor looking him over with concern. "How is your headache, Harry?"</p><p>Harry smiled at the man. "Already gone, Professor! Thanks!"</p><p>The man nodded minutely while putting away the jar. The man came back to his seat and leaned forward once more. Harry felt his body tense back up, but he wasn't as nervous as he had been last time he sat here. "Could you tell me when this happened to you, Harry?"</p><p>Harry gulped, getting nervous as he knew what he had in answer to the man's question. He placed his cup down as his hands began to shake, and he wanted to fidget with them but stopped himself by sticking them under his thighs. He couldn't look back up at the man, so he glared at his knees. "Um, well, the first night, sir, and in every defense class since."</p><p>Harry peeked up through his fringe to see the man's eyebrow raised and the stern frown was back. Harry felt his panic pick up and rushed to explain, "Uh, sir, t-the thing is, I thought it was you. I looked up and my scar hurt when I saw you at the Welcoming Feast. B-but, it hasn't happened around you since, and well, then it happened when I looked at Hagrid the next morning and then in defense the first day, which was when I got that really bad headache, but it stopped, but then the next defense class it hurt even worse when I was standing with the Professor while he demonstrated a spell, and it hurt so bad I thought I might sick up. I'm really sorry for being bad and not eating and disobeying, and I am just some useless."</p><p>"Harry," the man snapped, stopping him from his rambling.</p><p>Harry looked down sheepishly and blushed. The man tutted and lifted his gaze with a finger under his chin. Harry's embarrassment faded at the man's softened look. There wasn't a smile, but Harry could see it in the man's eyes, and it reassured him. "I am no longer disappointed over you not eating, and you are not bad; however, I am quite displeased you saw it fit not to mention this to me Monday."</p><p>Harry looked down again, feeling his chest tighten with nerves. "I'm sorry, sir. I just forgot with us talking so much about… well, the other stuff. And, well, I didn't want to bother you."</p><p>He looked away sheepishly, feeling vulnerable even mentioning their talk over his home-life. The Professor settled a hand on his knee, and Harry peeked up to see a reassuring look pasted on the man's usually frowning face. The comfort was automatic, and he lifted tear streaked cheeks to see the man fully. "It's something I can understand, Harry. After all, you were not up to speaking with me, and I am grateful you came so soon to get help."</p><p>Harry's body flooded with warmth at the praise, and he stopped second-guessing telling the man his problems. The man had listened to him about the Dursleys. The Professor could help him. "Thank you, sir, but how do we, um, well, how do we fix it?"</p><p>The man frowned, leaning back in his chair with his hands steepled to his lips. "I will discuss it with Madame Pomphrey, the matron here at the school, but until we know more, I would have you come to me when it is bothering you so that I may heal it as I did today."</p><p>Harry looked at the man in awe. The man was inviting him to get his help multiple times a week, but wouldn't that bother the man? Wouldn't he become a burden, and then the Professor would stop helping him? Maybe he could nick some of the healing potion the man had, and then well, he would only bother the man if his headaches were really bad. "Um, yes, sir, I will."</p><p>Harry bit his lip anxiously, thinking about how to get his hands on the potion without being caught. He scraped the bottom lip, trying to smooth it out in his nerves. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his chin and tapping his lip. He looked to see the man giving him a stern frown, and Harry ducked his head. "No more of that, Mr. Potter. You are hurting yourself needlessly, and if I find you hurting yourself again, it will be a detention."<br/>
Harry froze for a moment with shock before shaking his head. "No, I won't… Honest, I'll stop. 'M sorry, Professor."</p><p>The man nodded before leaning away from him with his arms and legs crossed. "We have one more matter to discuss before breakfast, Mr. Potter."</p><p>Harry honestly hated being called Mr. Potter by his Professor. He hadn't really known his name until grade school, but being called Harry by an obviously cold and well-mannered Professor Snape had felt like winning something, and being back to Mr. Potter felt like a demotion. He would have to do better, to win the man over.</p><p>Harry straightened in his chair, his hands going under his legs and his teeth clenching to keep from biting into his lip. "Yes, Professor?"</p><p>"I have been in conversation with the matron here, Madame Pomphrey, and she has been made aware I have a new student for her to examine."<br/>
Harry knocked his foot into the table as he stood from his chair. "You told her!"</p><p>He didn't want to be angry with the Professor, but the man had promised. "No, now, sit down, Harry, and watch your tone."</p><p>Harry froze at the cold tone in the man's voice, but he sat without shaking too much. How could he let himself have an outburst like that. Who did he think he was? This was an adult, and he was a freak. "I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>The man sighed, and Harry looked up in time to see the man rub at his temples. "It is fine. I apologize for snapping. As I was saying, I have spoken with her about having another student without naming you specifically so that I may have your blessing beforehand."</p><p>Harry felt like the biggest prat in the school. "Oh."</p><p>The man rolled his eyes. "Indeed. I made the appointment for tonight if you will agree to letting her in on our investigation."</p><p>Harry flexed his fingers nervously. "But, why, sir?"<br/>
The man leaned forward, a serious look on his face. "Harry, telling me was only the first step. I need her to scan you to diagram your medical ailments throughout your life so that we can take that with us when filing the Dursleys unfit with the Ministry. While there, she can tell us how to heal you from some of the more chronic pains and disorders caused by their lack of care. Do you think you would be amiable to that?"</p><p>Harry went to intertwine his hands before catching himself and moving them quickly under his thighs. "I-I think I could, but um… could you…" Harry trailed off unsure of himself.</p><p>He had lost his nerve, wishing he could have something he never had, but he was being a prat. He was shocked when the Professor placed a hand on Harry's thin shoulder. "Could I what, Harry?"</p><p>Harry wiggled in his seat, his lip coming between his teeth again. The tap to his chin wasn't unexpected, and he let go of the lip and clenched his teeth. He looked uneasily at Severus's black boots. "Tostaywithmeatthecheckup," he rushed out in a mumble.</p><p>"To clarify what little I understood of that, you would like for me to stay while the matron scans you?"<br/>
Harry blushed, ducking his head, before nodding shakily. He really wanted to have the man be with him as he wasn't comfortable being checked over by anyone, but his Professor knew everything already and was sure to be unsurprised by the findings. He wanted someone safe and well, like Professor Snape.</p><p>The man scoffed loudly, drawing Harry's eyes to the smirking man. "Well, of course, I would be present. I cannot have an errant matron checking you over and spoiling you rotten with her matronly ways. I needed to be there to oversee and document it as well. You cannot get rid of me that easily, Mr. Potter."</p><p>Harry could see through the flippant way the Professor spoke, and he knew that the Professor was going to be there to make him feel better. He understood the Professor's need to not show his feelings, but the Professor took it to a point where he wouldn't even show how nice he was. It was probably because of that reputation Snape had talked about Monday.</p><p>He felt tears coming close to falling and wiped them away quickly. He had no reason to cry, not because someone was finally going to be there for him. That wasn't a reason to cry. He wasn't a bloody baby. He tried to stop it, but he buried his face into the man's sternum and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you, sir!"</p><p>The Professor patted him on the back, and Harry knew the man felt awkward, probably as awkward as he did. He let go of the man and pulled back into the chair. "Well, yes, of course, you are welcome. I would have it no other way."</p><p>Harry blushed and looked down again. "You will have lessons with me on Sunday mornings to lunch time, and on Mondays on my open fourth period that seems to be open for you as well. Understood, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Harry nodded excitedly. "Yes, thank you, sir! I'll be early every day, I swear!"</p><p>The Professor inclined his head. "Yes, I believe you. I think we will begin with the quill at first. I will have you write some lines as you must have learned when you were learning how to write. Then we will progress from there. How would you feel learning about magical culture and customs?"</p><p>Harry nodded, excited to learn anything the man had to teach him. He wanted to be able to impress the man with his skills, and maybe he could just spend more time with the man. "Good, I am glad you could agree to my ideas, and now, here are my terms. You will not slack on your school work, you will let me know when you need more time for homework rather than attend our lessons, you will stay out of trouble, and you will inform me of any material you need to cover in depth. Do you agree?"<br/>
"Of course, sir! Anything, all of it!"</p><p>The man seemed amused as he smirked. "I will walk you to the infirmary after dinner, but for now, we are going to be late to breakfast if we do not leave in the next few minutes."</p><p>Harry followed the man's lead as he stood up from where they had been sitting, and the Professor had just agreed to spend more time with him. He was looking forward to their time together.</p><p>Snape</p><p>Severus was shortening his steps for the small child to keep up with him, which he could admit he had never done for anyone. Why had he been so odd lately? He had kept secrets from Lucius, mostly about what he had been doing in his spare time, that of which he had little as Malfoy junior was in detention every night, because he could not seem to wrap his head around who he had become. He was going soft, the child was making him soft.</p><p>He had made extra time and reserved extra attention for the child to help him to grow. James Potter's son was going to be taken under his wing as his mentee. He was unsure when he had gotten to this point. He had spent two days conferring with Madame Pomphrey and hiding his doings from Albus Dumbledore. He had never trusted Dumbledore as far as he could throw him, but he was changing for the Potter child. Who would he be by the end of the year?</p><p>He concealed a weary sigh as he led them on their path, thinking to himself, 'Merlin, help me!'</p><p>He walked the boy as far as the corridor to the Great Hall. There he stepped back from being inline with the child and made it look as if he was walking a dunderhead to his doom. He guided the boy by his shoulder to the doors and left him to walk in on his own. He strode his way down the center aisle, catching a blonde headed boy slipping in behind him and into a seat at the Slytherin table. He saw the glare on the boy's face, and for once Severus noted it was not directed at him, but it being directed at Harry was not going to make his life any easier.</p><p>He made himself take what had happened and what he knew and hide behind his Occlumency shields where no one would find them. Walking toward Dumbledore, he brought up a false anger directed at Potter. He did not have to focus on which Potter, and the air of not differentiating would keep his cover. He sat by the madman and inclined his head to Filius sitting at his other side. "Good Morning, Filius."<br/>
The diminutive man looked at him in disappointment. "Ah, Seveurs, another detention with Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Severus smirked, all a part of his mask. "The errant boy found it his duty to prank my personal office this morning. He, in his foolish Gryffindor absurdity, deemed my waking hours to be much later than they were and was caught red-handed."</p><p>The twinkle in Albus's eyes made Severus sneer. "Ah, Severus, boys will be boys."<br/>
Severus sneered at the man. "That is always your take on it, Headmaster. You never change."</p><p>The old man frowned. "I haven't any idea what you mean, Severus."</p><p>Severus scoffed before turning to Filius. "I will be dealing out his detention tonight alongside the young Malfoy Scion."</p><p>"Is that wise, Severus? I have heard the Malfoy boy is already becoming a problem for the Potter child."</p><p>Severus looked to Filius, the man giving him a way out of having to deal with Draco tonight. He looked down the table to Minerva. "Minerva, may I trouble you with something?"</p><p>The Scottish witch looked down at him with an arched eyebrow. "Ah, of course, Severus. What do you need of me?"</p><p>"I would ask you to take the Malfoy boy tonight for his detention, and I keep Potter. Consider it a fair trade, a snake to a lion and a lion to a snake."</p><p>She smirked and turned in her chair with her head cocked. "What will you give me in return, Severus?"</p><p>"Scotch?"</p><p>She nodded. "I will take the boy, but I expect my scotch by tomorrow."</p><p>He inclined his head. "Why of course, Minerva. I am a man of my word."<br/>
She chuckled and moved back to her food. Severus took that time to look at Harry at the Gryffindor table, and he could see the boy picking at his toast, mostly ripping it to pieces. He took his wand under the table and silently moved some food to the boy's plate. He didn't acknowledge the child looking to him this time, not with Albus's attention on him.</p><p>He glared and swept his look across the room, settling on Draco. The boy was glaring between him and Potter, and Severus could deduct the boy had seen them walking calmly up from the Dungeons. He would have to threaten the boy. Maybe blackmail, maybe detention on his weekends, maybe with telling his mother what he has been saying to Severus and his father. He would think of something for after his first class, first year potions. He would have to inform Draco to see Minerva tonight, and that would be his time to speak about what the ungrateful snot saw.</p><p>He left before the students, taking the back exit to the alcove before steering toward his dungeons. He opened his classroom for the children to enter, but he was having his first class with the first years, Harry's class. He had settled on who he would be taking down a peg, and he knew it would be risky.</p><p>He waited until the time was hitting the hour for class to begin, and then he swept into the room. It was silent immediately, and he began with a roll call. He paused on Harry's name, "Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our… new celebrity."</p><p>The boy looked confused as his Slytherins snickered at his expense. Severus would make it up to the boy later or explain if needed, but he doubted Harry would not recall his reputation speech from Monday.</p><p>"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but Severus had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort, most likely in fear of him. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."</p><p>This is where he would put his plan to the test. He had never singled out a Slytherin before, but to see his godson's head turned from him and ignoring him made his determination set. "Mr. Malfoy! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"</p><p>The blonde looked up at him in shock. He had heard about his first class his whole childhood, and Severus saw the realization of who Severus had chosen to belittle come over him. "I don't know," the boy spat.</p><p>Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut-money clearly isn't everything."</p><p>He ignored the bushy haired girl's hand. A classic know-it-all muggleborn thirsty to prove herself in a world she did not originate. She would be a nuisance. Back to the glaring hotly blonde Slytherin, who had been a thorn in his side. "Let's try again. Malfoy, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"</p><p>The boy sneered. "I don't know, Severus."</p><p>He swept closer to the boy, towering over him. He wanted to wipe that smug look from the boy's face, and this was the best way. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Draco?"</p><p>He ignored the shaking muggleborn girl with obviously no manners or sense of the room. "What is the difference, Malfoy, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"</p><p>"I don't sodding know, Snape, but it seems the filthy mudblood is dying to tell you."</p><p>No one made a sound, not even his Slytherins. His blood boiled within his veins and his heart thrummed in his chest. He grabbed the boy by the ear, pulling him to his feet and steering him to a corner of the room. He planted the boy in the corner and used a sticking charm on his feet. "Maybe your immature, petty name-calling can be cured by a child's punishment, eh, Draco?"</p><p>He turned on the rest of the class and sneered. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"</p><p>He swept back to behind his desk with a glare. "And one point from Gryffindor for your lack of decorum, Miss. Granger."</p><p>He continued with putting their potion on the board, a potion for curing boils, and then split the children up to complete the potion. and swept around like the bat he was known for being. Fifteen minutes into the Malfoy boy's timeout, he let the child sit down with red cheeks stained in embarrassment. He was emboldened by the child's humiliation at his hands and smirked through most of the class, at least until the Gryffindor Longbottom managed to melt the Finnigan boy's cauldron.</p><p>The Longbottom child was covered in potion and moaning in pain, but Severus was angry that his spite was struck short by the failures of this child. The other child of the prophecy; the one who could have been taken rather than his sister Lily. He hated the boy, actually hated this boy, not for the father or mother, but for what he stood for, what could have been had Voldemort only chosen him.</p><p>"Idiot boy!" Severus snarled at the shaking child. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"</p><p>The whimpering boy was a lame lion, a poor excuse of a Gryffindor, better to have been sorted into Hufflepuff. "Take him to the hospital wing," he spat at the Finnigan boy, who had already been several times for exploding any time his wand was waved.</p><p>Pitiful excuses for wizards. He steered his anger in another direction. "You, Granger, the hand waiver with all the answers, where were you when he was adding those quills too soon? No answer this time… Pity. Another point you have lost for Gryffindor."</p><p>He saw the Potter boy stand, but luckily, his red-headed friend kicked him. The boy sat down, and Severus was saved from having to scorn the only child in the room he was not trying to tear down. Though it seemed, the child would have words for him. "Continue your potions."</p><p>He turned from the boy, reigning in the anger he had felt from the beginning of class. He knew why he was angry, and he wanted to curse the Malfoy child more. He hated that word. Mudblood. That word had nearly ruined him, had cost him years with his sister, and had lost him his soul in servitude to a madman. He hated that word, and he had let it get to him, had let the boy get to him.</p><p>He occluded his mind of the class and let himself go through the motions of berating the children for their failures and slights, except for Harry. He could not stop himself from just ignoring the boy's presence, but he made up for it by tearing into the Weasley boy. It was not his finest insults, but he was now off his game, keeping so many emotions behind his shields.</p><p>He saw the few minutes they had left and tapped the chalkboard. "Clean your tables and leave. Mr. Malfoy, stay behind to discuss your behavior."</p><p>The class did as he said, and when the time for everyone to leave came, the Malfoy boy was going for the door with his cronies. He stuck the boy to the ground and swept all other children from the room. He was left with a frustrated Draco, trying unsuccessfully to unstick his feet. Severus swept a hand in the boy's direction, causing the struggling boy to stumble forward. "What kind of sick bastard are you? Buggering my father, convoluting with Potter, and then today!"</p><p>He swept over the boy in a second, prowling into his space. "Sit, down," he hissed with great restraint. The boy collapsed into his seat, Severus's magic reacting to his orders. "I grow tired of your loose tongue, boy! Continue on this path, and I will be forced to do more than detentions. As it stands, Filch is more than happy to take you on for your new Saturday detentions. Be sure to keep the polish from getting onto your clothes, lest you stain them."</p><p>The boy looked ready to scream again, but Severus had had it with the boy. He snapped a wrist, and the child was silenced indefinitely. "Try this spell for the rest of the day, Draco. You need to learn not to use such words, or you will be using no words at all. Meet Minerva at her office after dinner for your detention. She has agreed to look after it as I have more important endeavors to accomplish, much more important than you, Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>The boy glared, breathing deeply with his mouth moving without any noise. Severus smirked. "About Potter, I am not sure what you think you saw, but I can tell you I can show your mother what I have seen of your behavior lately, and living with her, well… that will become a different beast entirely. Do we understand each other, Malfoy?"</p><p>The boy nodded, his eyes watering. Somehow, Severus did not feel moved. "Get out of my sight."</p><p>The boy scurried from the room, and Severus smirked into the open classroom. Well, that was until Harry came storming into the room. It was lunch, so he did not have to worry if the child was missing classes. He sighed and sat, exhausted already by just one set of double potions.</p><p>The boy looked so much like Lily, red with anger and retribution.</p><p>Severus put up his hands. "Please, allow me. I apologize for my behavior because I am sure it blindsided you. I did not mislead you or lie, and I am not going to be cruel to you. I told you before, I have a reputation, and that is what you just saw. I may have gone too far with Mr. Longbottom, but at that point in the class, I was angered by the word Mr. Malfoy had used to speak of Miss. Granger."</p><p>The boy looked stunned and drew his head back. "What word? Mudblood?"</p><p>Severus glared sternly at the boy. "If you ever think of using that word, Potter, your timeout will be in the Great Hall for all to see. Am I clear?"<br/>
The boy nodded hastily, but he cocked his head, the curious whelp. "What does it mean, Professor?"<br/>
Severus sighed pinching his nose. He released it and gestured the boy to a stool. He took up one across from the child and levelled the boy with a frown. "It is a slur used for muggleborns, and it means dirty blood. In the wizarding world, some wizards, namely Purebloods, consider people born to non-magical parents to be lesser than those born to magical parents. The followers of Voldemort believed this."</p><p>"And, Draco?"</p><p>Severus sneered. "Obviously, Mr. Malfoy has his views, but his attitude is usually not so bold."</p><p>Harry nodded. "He was really disrespectful, sir, but I think you might have made him feel bad."</p><p>Severus looked at the boy like he was a conundrum. "What of it, Mr. Potter? Draco has made it quite apparent how he feels about you and has now insulted one of your fellow Gryffindor's, so why care how I treat him?"</p><p>The boy shrugged. "I don't like what he said or how he acts, but you were acting like a bully, sir. Neville seemed really scared as well, and well, I don't think that was right. And, I know Hermione can be kinda annoying, we all think so, but well, she really just knows a lot of stuff."</p><p>Severus looked down at this child, this nearly fearless boy, who earlier was cowering, but when faced with defending others… This was why he was a Gryffindor then. Severus inclined his head. "You are right, of course, but this is what I meant, Harry. I am not proud of it, but this is the person I must be. I do not wish for it to get between us, but at this time, I cannot act any differently."</p><p>The boy bit his lip, and Severus tapped his chin. The boy let the lip go but flexed his hands to show his nerves. "I think I understand, Professor, but could you maybe try not to degrade anyone?"</p><p>Severus sighed. "I will try, Harry."</p><p>The boy beamed at him, and Severus felt the class to not be a complete loss if he got to see the boy smile finally. This was what he had worried over for days. The boy was changing him, and he was allowing it to happen. Who was he going to be by the end? Would he even know?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A mentor, nothing more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven</p><p>Harry was walking to defense with dread in his every step. He had finished eating lunch in the Professor's office, which had been nice even though he was still slightly angry with the man, but he did understand. Hermione was annoying, Harry knew, but he didn't like how hard the Professor had been on her. He was glad he stood up for her, even if it made him feel so nervous afterward. He had been jumpy for all of lunch, but the Professor had been really understanding.</p><p>Harry sighed, pushing through the crowds to get to the class. He had already spoken to the Professor about the pain he had felt every time he had been to the class this week, but yesterday had been so much worse. It had been when Professor Quirrell used him for a demonstration that his head had nearly split in two. He really didn't want that to happen again, but he would not skip out on class.</p><p>He met Ron at the door to the classroom and took a seat next to his fellow Gryffindor's. There was a commotion going on over by the Slytherins. Harry peeked over to see some people crowded around Malfoy either whimpering in mock comfort in the girls' cases or mocking the boy in the boys' cases. Harry heard from Professor Snape that he was silencing the boy for the day for what he said to Hermione, but it seemed the blonde Slytherin was going to receive more embarrassment from the punishment.</p><p>Harry wanted to say that he didn't think it was right, but the blonde had been really disrespectful to Professor Snape, and Ron had even said that Malfoy had not even done their detention correctly. It seemed to Harry like the boy was a complete stuck-up git that liked to bully people, so if Professor Snape wanted to silence the boy, Harry was okay with looking the other way just this once.</p><p>Harry nudged Ron, "Professor Snape put a silencing spell on Malfoy."<br/>His red-headed best friend looked like he might faint. "No way! Snape? He would never?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Well, he did."</p><p>Ron looked over to the blonde with a smirk. "Watch this."</p><p>Harry reached out for the boy. "Ron, I don't think…"</p><p>Ron was already halfway across the room, and Harry wanted to stop him but couldn't seem to make himself. He wanted to be brave, but what if Ron decided that that was why he would stop being his friend. He bit his lip in his nerves to see Ron had reached Malfoy. "Well, what do we have here? Well, Malfoy, what are you? A mute? Slytherin got you tongue?"</p><p>The Slytherins were even snickering at the blonde's expense, and Harry winced in slight sympathy. Ron leaned toward the boy. "I can't hear you, Malfoy? I heard you like to call people names, what am I, Malfoy? Am I a handsome, brave Gryffindor? Say nothing if you agree… nothing heard. Wow, Malfoy, do you fancy me? Or, wait, I know who you fancy, it's Granger, right? Say nothing if you agree… Well, there you have it. Malfoy is a muggleborn lover."</p><p>Harry stood up. "Ron, I don't…"</p><p>The whole room was snickering until they heard the snap of the door closing. Harry looked to see Professor Quirrell staring at Ron with a confused glare. "M-Mr. W-weasley, p-please, s-sit."</p><p>Ron ducked his head as he came to sit beside Harry, and Harry found himself frowning at the boy in disapproval. The red-head looked confused, but he didn't question Harry as he turned his head down and flushed all the way to his ears. Harry could understand as he saw that Professor Quirrell was still staring at Ron with an odd glint to his eye. Harry was shocked to see those eyes turn to him, and his scar flared in pain. He winced, dropping his eyes to look at the desk. What was wrong with him?</p><p>The class began with instruction on some curses that no one took seriously because the class was a bit of a joke. It had been a waste of time since the first class when Harry and most of his classmates had realized the man stuttered too much to get anything out of it. The man wouldn't even tell them more about his time fighting zombies, real life zombies. Harry was in agreement with everyone, save Hermione, that this class was a waste of their time.</p><p>The class finally ended, and Harry was lucky to not have been called up for any demonstration or lack thereof since the man didn't perform one that class period. Harry left the classroom with Ron, who was excitedly talking about how Malfoy had gotten his comeuppance. Harry kept himself quiet about his thoughts on the matter, like the good friend he was, and followed the other boy to Charms class.</p><p>Professor Flitwick was much more interesting even if he did fall from his stack of books too often. They went over the spell from their last class and then split into groups to practice. Harry was practicing with Ron when he felt a slight sting in his arm. He turned to see Malfoy glaring at him. He pulled his eyes from the boy when Ron asked him how the wand movement went, but he could feel the eyes on him for the rest of the class.</p><p>After Charms, Harry and Ron went to the common room, and even though Harry was making sure to do his homework, he couldn't convince Ron to do the same. It was a few hours later that they were heading to Dinner, and Harry felt his feet dragging. What had he agreed to? Another person to know what had happened to him, was he going barmy? If his Uncle found out… He'd be dead come this summer.</p><p>Harry sat with his friend and their dormmates, and Harry's head hung as he tried to avoid the dark gaze on him. It was unsuccessful as a tactic as he saw the not so mystery floating food make its way onto his plate. He peeked a look at the Head Table to see the Professor glaring at him.</p><p>He almost put up a fight this time because honestly he deserved to, he was going to get a check-up, and he hoped it wasn't anything like the muggle ones. Afterwards they would call the Dursleys to get to the bottom of what they found, and the Dursleys would lie and the nice nurse became not so nice, and they would call him a liar. His arms would be so sore from how they pushed the shots into him too hard.</p><p>Now, the Professor was gonna take him to someone like that. He wanted to trust the kind man, he really, really did, but he was so scared. Harry sighed in resignation, knowing he would have to eat even though his stomach was churning with worries. He tucked into his food, his eyes finding the Professors every so often.</p><p>"Hey, Harry."</p><p>Harry looked over to Ron to see him looking at him with concern. "Yes, Ron."</p><p>"Mate, why does food always float to you?"</p><p>Harry felt his face freeze. "I-uh-don't know what you mean?"</p><p>Ron's face twisted and nodded to his plate. "Sure you do. Every time you get nervous and don't eat, food gets floated to your plate. Is there something wrong, Harry?"</p><p>Harry frowned down at his plate, his hands running nervously across his thighs. "No, nothing, Ron. I just get stomach aches sometimes."</p><p>"Is everything alright, mate?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "It's fine. Someone is helping me with it."</p><p>It didn't take long for everyone to finish dinner as he had arrived later than most. He waved off Ron, lying on why he was waiting at the table, and watched Ron walk away worried and not reassured. Maybe he should tell him what's going on, but to do that would mean explaining the Dursleys, defending Professor Snape, and waiting for Ron's reaction. Harry didn't think he could stand it if Ron didn't like him after that.</p><p>He didn't get to worry about that too much as Professor Snape swept past him and directed him toward the doors with a finger. Harry felt like he wasn't present as he got up from his seat and followed after the man. He felt himself shaking, and his hands were intertwined, wringing nervously. He got the tap, but he didn't think he could stop and that realization just made him more nervous.</p><p>He bit into his lip and whimpered as his mind panicked at another outcome. What if Professor Snape believed the Dursleys too? What if he hates him too? The thought forced him to stop abruptly along with his breathing. If this led to Professor Snape hating him, he didn't know what he would do. He-He didn't know why he cared, but he wanted to be the man's exception. And, then the Dursley's could ruin that too.</p><p>The tap to his hands once again made him startle and look up to see the stern professor looking down at him with an arched brow. "Mr. Potter, what do you think those taps to your hands were meant to mean, and furthermore, what do you think my tapping your chin means?"</p><p>Harry flushed, recalling the many times already the Professor had tapped him on both places. He stopped the actions and lowered his eyes to the floor. Why hadn't he listened the first time? He knew what he was supposed to do, but he had to be an idiot. The man cleared his throat, and Harry felt his shoulders move up to his ears as he flinched. "T-to not do those t-things, sir. 'M sorry."</p><p>The man made a tutting sound before a stained, pale hand came out and pushed his head up by his chin. The man looked a lot less stern now, which Harry was sure was because he felt near tears. He dug his palms into his eyes to force them back down. He wasn't supposed to cry, but he was just so worried and scared, which just made him feel stupid. "None of that, Harry. You are not stupid, but I do those things to stop the action and to curb your anxiety. There is no need to fear this check-up, Harry. I will be there."</p><p>Harry's mouth dropped open near the beginning of the speech because he knew he was stupid, but by the end, he was opening and closing it rapidly. "No, sir, you don't understand. The Dursleys… t-they'll… they'll…"</p><p>Harry cut himself off. What would the man care? Soon he will be on their side too. The man's eyebrow raised. "They'll what, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Harry felt a tear spill over. "They'll lie. They'll do it like they always do! They'll… they'll tell the nurse lies and… and you'll hate me."</p><p>Harry watched in confusion as the man rolled his eyes. "Really, child, do I seem that daft to you? I am not some muggle that can be swayed by some low intelligent, brusque muggles. Believe me, Harry, magic will not allow for their lies. You will not go back there, I will not and could not hate you, and this check-up is only a formality to document their actions as we have already spoken about their abuse. Have I alleviated these idiotic ideas in your head?"</p><p>Harry found himself nodding rapidly. "Yes, sorry, sir. I just… it always happened that way. They would ask, and I never lied."</p><p>When put as the Professor had said it, Harry really was being daft. The Professor was a lot smarter than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and Harry should trust in that. He felt his nerves lessen as the Professor took his shoulder and steered him in the right direction. If the Professor was around, he was safe, he was sure of it, nothing could hurt him then.</p><p>They made it to the hospital wing without any more incidents, and Harry felt reassured with the Professor beside him as the man led him through to one of the many white sheeted, hospital beds. "Sit, and do not move," the man said with a stern look.</p><p>Harry sat down on the edge of the bed already pushing his hands under his thighs. The Professor walked away, and Harry bit at his lip and took his hands from under his thighs to ring them. He knew for now he could get away with it. Professor Snape came back with a woman in a smock and a funny looking hat. Harry assumed she was Madame Pomphrey.</p><p>Professor Snape came over to him and glared at his hands. Harry looked away from the man as he pulled his hands apart and sunk them under his thighs. "Good evening, Mr. Potter. It is nice to meet you, of course, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I am Madame Pomphrey, the school's resident matron."</p><p>Harry nodded to the lady, smiling nervously at the kind witch. "Hello, ma'am. I-It's nice t-to meet you."</p><p>She nodded before fluttering around him to get to where he was sitting. Harry tried to contain his flinch when she came near him, but he flinched back anyway, causing her to step back in response. "Don't worry, Potter," she said with a pat to his knee. "This won't hurt a bit. All I shall be doing is giving my wand a wave to run a diagnostic spell, alright, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Harry nodded, and she smiled. "It should only be a minute, of course, and then if need be, we can get you healed up."</p><p>Harry nodded through his now trembling body, looking to Professor Snape for help. Professor Snape nodded and moved closer to him. "She is speaking honestly, Harry. There is nothing to worry about."</p><p>Harry bit his lip, his hands flexing nervously from beneath his legs. He felt the tap to his chin and realized he had been biting into it. He let his lip loose and stared at his knees. "None of that, ask your question."</p><p>Harry smiled up at the man, who seemed to read him so easily. He always knew what he wanted. "You are staying, right, Professor? Please?"</p><p>The man's eyebrows rose, but Harry noted with some small amount of relief that he inclined his head. "Of course."</p><p>Harry smiled faintly in thanks before turning his gaze back to the smirking Madame Pomphrey. "I-uhm I'm ready, Ma'am."</p><p>The Matron nodded and waved her wand in an intricate pattern, producing a bright light over Harry. He felt a slight twinge in his chest before a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air into Madame Pomphrey's hands. Harry licked his lips nervously as the woman's face went white as the sheets underneath Harry. "Uhm, is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>Professor Snape went over to her after patting Harry on the leg in reassurance. Harry watched in growing concern as his face went red with what could only be rage. The man seemed so angry for a second before his face cleared of all emotions. Then he looked at Harry, and it was back. "Those monsters," the man seethed.</p><p>Harry flinched at the tone, moving away from the two angry looking adults. Professor Snape seemed to notice first, and then he was suddenly emotionless again. He tapped Madame Pomphrey and nodded toward a door in the back. He and the mediwitch went toward a back office while Harry tried to calm his panicked breaths.</p><p>He spent the time trying to realize what he had done wrong. The Professor had seemed so angry when he had looked at him, and he knew he was supposed to be calm, supposed to be trusting the man, but he could hardly stop himself from nearly panicking. What if what they saw wasn't going to help him? What if they knew he was a freak now?</p><p>It wasn't long before Professor Snape came back to him, caring vials of what must have been potions. "Calm yourself, Potter. We are not angry at you. We were having an adverse reaction to your relatives and their treatment of you."</p><p>Harry's head cocked to the side in his confusion. "Why?"<br/>The Professor's brows drew together. "Because it was deplorable, Harry. No one deserves that. No one. You were a child in their care. You deserved more."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it."</p><p>That didn't seem to make the man feel any better. "You should not be accustomed to this, Harry."<br/>He thought he heard the man say something, but suddenly, the man was there beside him, having him sit up and lean against the pillows. The man silently, but not unkindly, handed him each potion, which Harry took without complaint. By the last one, he felt very drowsy and succumbed to the feeling as someone pulled the sheets over the top of him.</p><p>Snape</p><p>Severus looked down at the child in the bed. The boy was very strong to go through what he had. He had endured so much at the muggles' hands that Severus himself was contemplating hurting them in ways that he had not imagined since he was a Death Eater. He had hated being a Death Eater, had hated torturing muggles, but now, when a child had been threatened and hurt, he was coming back to those thoughts more and more while thinking of that lengthy piece of parchment produced by Poppy.</p><p>"Is he asleep?"</p><p>Severus turned to where Poppy stood by the door to her office. "Yes, a dreamless one at that. I thought he deserved it after all that he has gone through."</p><p>She nodded, looking at the boy in bed. "Did he have any questions?"</p><p>Severus glared at her, his eyebrows lowered. "None. You would have known that if you had not decided this called for hysterics. Honestly, Poppy, you call yourself a professional when one abuse case sends you spinning."</p><p>The matron glared at him, but Severus stayed by his statement. She was meant to be a professional, like he was. She should have kept her head. Harry deserved better than some weak-willed witch. "Well, I'm sorry, Severus, some of us have feelings for the boy and his family beyond hatred and petty childhood revenge."</p><p>Severus felt his hackles rise. "Do not presume to know how I feel or deem yourself able to tell me, witch!"</p><p>She looked slightly apologetic and that was more than Severus was accustomed. He would take that small nuance. "I am capable of compartmentalization, that does not make me unfeeling. Especially not in cases like this."</p><p>Severus was not one to talk about his feelings, but he did not need some witch presuming to know him. He could be whoever he wanted to inside of himself, and no one told him how he felt. He had only so many things he could decide for himself about his character, and his helping of children hurt by abusers was one he had picked and was fiercely protective of against scrutiny of any kind.</p><p>She turned away from him, messing with papers on her desk. "I will inform Minerva and Albus."</p><p>Severus snorted. "As if the old fool will listen. Be sure you bring evidence because he will never believe you otherwise. And be sure to only bring copies, no need to lose originals to the old man's skewed views of the world and his god-complex."</p><p>She looked shocked, but she nodded all the same. "When should I go then, Severus?"<br/>He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not any time soon. I need time to gather my information and work with it. I will allow Minerva to know as Potter is a Gryffindor, but I think it best that you convey discretion to her."<br/>She nodded and then left, and Severus became unsure of where he should go. He had gotten the boy to the nurse, healed him as much as he could, and had settled things with the witch. Where should he go now?</p><p>He looked down to the boy. He could not leave the boy because to leave him vulnerable now would be a chance for Albus to sink his needling words into the boy. He needed to speak with someone, preferably Lucius, who would be in charge of the next steps of his plans. He spelled two chairs, a more comfortable and regal one for the pureblood. He would just need to firecall Lucius from within the infirmary.</p><p>He went to the fireplace and took the powder from the shelf overhead before sending a pinch into the flames. He shouted the password to Lucius's office, kneeling with his head near the flames. He received a fiery head of the man with a bothered look. Severus smirked at the man from his position. "What is it, Severus? I am currently in no mood to kneel here on the floor like a common pauper."</p><p>Severus internally chuckled before standing back and gesturing for the man to come through the floo into the infirmary. "Come through then, Lucius."</p><p>The man sniffed arrogantly before coming through, looking like a regal peacock. Severus closed the connections between the two floos and gestured Lucius over to the rows of beds. The man nodded and strode forward to the set of chairs Severus had left for them. He picked the correct chair and sat in it with his regal masks still in place.</p><p>Severus sighed while warding the floo and drawing privacy wards around their small portion of the room. He joined the blonde haired man in the open seat and rubbed at his temples. The once snide look melted, and the concerned frown Severus expected took over. Trust Lucius to see when he was bothered when no one else had in the past few days.</p><p>"Where have you been these past few days, Severus?"</p><p>Severus growled low in his throat. "I have been busy."</p><p>Lucius looked less than impressed by his irritation. "So, what, have you forgotten how to communicate completely? No letters, no floo calls, just complete silence, and after the last time we met?"</p><p>Severus shrugged. "What of it?"</p><p>"Well, you do remember how agitated we were, and how you said you weren't ready to speak to me yet? I have waited patiently, Severus, but I am not a patient man."</p><p>Severus folded his arms over his chest. "I have been pursuing another case."</p><p>Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Well, that does change things, but honestly, Severus, you haven't treated a case of child abuse like this in years."<br/>Severus sighed and uncharacteristically ran a hand back through his hair. "Don't you think I know that, Lucius."</p><p>The other man's face pinched. "Why is it so special to you then, Severus?"</p><p>Severus leaned back in the chair he had taken up, his body feeling exhausted. "I was very mistaken for all these years, all the petty thoughts and feelings. They were all wrong, and well, we, the wizarding world, were all wrong."<br/>The blonde leaned forward with his eyebrows drawn together and his hands twitching. Severus could see how much Lucius wanted to do more, and how the lack of information on how he could help was killing him. Severus hated how he needed to speak with the man, but he would have to be more specific if he did not want to put up with a frustrated Lucius Malfoy. "In the bed is Harry Potter."</p><p>The man's face did not change from the worried, anxious frown that marred his usually smirking lips. Severus was only partly surprised. "He has been abused, Lucius."</p><p>The man moved to the edge of his chair, most of his upper body resting on the head of his cane, probably to keep from drawing his wand in his anger. "You discovered it of course," the man acknowledged.</p><p>Severus nodded, even though it was unnecessary as they both knew it was always he who discovered the abuse cases in the school. "The muggles, I assume?"</p><p>Again, Severus nodded, causing Lucius to curse this time. The man raked a hand across his face and levelled Severus with a softened look. "This was why you have been acting so off these past few days?"</p><p>Severus cleared his throat, trying to go for his usual cool responses. "It has been trying of course."</p><p>The other man arched an imperial brow. "I know what she meant to you, and I also know how personally you take these cases. It must be a great deal harder than trying, Severus, but I will let you come to me when you are ready to discuss it. For now, how bad?"</p><p>Severus closed his eyes, his mask was coming apart for a moment as his hand smoothed at the ache between his brow. He had wanted to speak more with Lucius these past few days, had needed to really, but he had been so caught up in all his thoughts and the old feelings Harry had brought up that he had been unable to make himself. He regretted that decision now as he would need the man's help with not only Harry but also getting through his own thoughts and feelings.</p><p>"He had full malnutrition starting at age fifteen months, broken bones left to heal incorrectly, illnesses left untreated, burns, concussions, and that is just what Poppy's spells can tell us. It cannot provide for the emotional or mental abuse suffered at their hands. However, Harry's actions speak loud enough as well as the legilimency I performed on him as a record to use in a case against those beasts."</p><p>"Harry, Severus?"</p><p>Severus barely kept himself from flushing in embarrassment. "The boy opened up to me, and I find myself unsure, Lucius. It feels odd acting as I have around the boy. The care I take to keep myself from scaring him. The way I accommodate him. I even offered him lessons, Lucius! Lessons with me! He didn't deserve what they did, and… I am acting so out of character with him. Caring even."</p><p>The man chuckled. "You act as if you do not act caring, Severus. Besides, you treating an orphaned, child abuse case kindly is not the end of the world. You care for a child. It is not so hard to believe. You have cared for all the children that have fallen under your care."</p><p>Severus shook his head. "It is different with Harry. I want to help him more than just to heal physically but emotionally as well. I want to teach him, and I worry for him. I feel responsible for him, and it is maddening."</p><p>Severus felt his face flush in anger at the bark of laughter he received. He glared at the blonde affronted. "Severus, you make it sound as if being a father figure to the boy is some crime. He is Lily's son, your best friend, your sister in all but blood, and he is abused. Truthfully, I am not surprised. Just allow yourself time to get through your feelings and to build a rapport with the boy. Spend some of your time with him. He could use the support, I am sure!"</p><p>"Are you mad, Lucius? I am no father figure. Do you know me at all? I would be a mentor, a guide. Yes, that will be how I help him. I will mentor the boy. Give him support in knowledge and skill."</p><p>The blonde snorted. "Yes, that is all. I am so sure of it, Severus. Just a mentor, no feelings involved. Well, if that is all you need me for…"</p><p>"No, I feel I may need you to help me get around the Ministry as well as the old codger. I need to work with the Child Services department, and I am sure Albus will be unconcerned and try to dissuade me and Poppy from our perusals. I believe we need to usurp the Dursley's guardianship while also keeping it from the press."</p><p>The blonde smirked, his Slytherin showing. "And who shall take over his guardianship in the interim?"</p><p>Severus shrugged. "No one yet, of course. We have time. I promised Harry we would discuss it and do so extensively to get the most favorable candidate."</p><p>The man smirked wider at Severus, his eyes amused. "But of course."</p><p>Severus glared. He did not like what his partner was getting at, pushing him as he was. "Back to the topic at hand, I have his health report and his statement for you. The rest you will accomplish quietly, understood?"<br/>The man leered. "Now, Severus, you and I both know I am the picture of discretion."</p><p>The wink and accompanying smirk sent his way was not missed, and Severus scowled. "Good, you can see your way out now, Lucius."</p><p>The blonde chuckled as he stood and began the walk back to the fireplace. " I will contact you with the guardianship papers filled out for you, Severus. I am sorry to say you will have to take the guardianship until a more permanent option is found."<br/>Severus nodded as it seemed to be an option to keep the boy out of ministry hands. He would hold it until an actually suitable guardian came along. "Very well, Lucius. I will call you soon."<br/>The man smirked. "You had better, Severus. This certainly would not make up for the lack of attention paid upon me in the last two days."</p><p>He entered the floo, and Severus was left with the young boy in the bed as his company. He had made a promise to the boy to be there, and he thought he had served his time to the fullest. He could be back in the morning and leave wards up to know if the child was disturbed in the night. He was not one to sit at bedsides and worry over children. No, he was a mentor, nothing more or less than that, and the sooner he started acting that way, the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A weekend with Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 (Thursday)<br/>Harry scowled in his sleep as his eyes felt the slight touch of light. He opened his eyes to see the lights on in the infirmary and other people being seen to by Madame Pomphrey. He looked around his own blocked off bed space for the Professor but was left sad and hurt when he realized he was nowhere close.<br/>Harry thought the man would be, but well, he hadn't asked, and well not like he was special or anything to the Professor. He was just a stupid student, a freak. That was all he was.<br/>He sighed and jumped when he realized Madame Pomphrey was headed his way. He should be up, freaks like him weren't allowed to mope around in bed. He should be up, not laying in the nice bed. He shouldn't even be in a bed. He was going to be in so much trouble.<br/>He scattered from the bed, stumbling as his short legs found the floor and nearly sent him to the ground. He was sent backwards onto his bum as he saw the nurse was in front of him. He scooted back, knowing he was in so much trouble. How could he have been so stupid? He was daft, and a freak, and ungrateful!<br/>"Mr Potter, you're fine. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I actually would like you to get back into the bed so that I may look you over. I just want to be reassured that you are healed and discuss further treatment."<br/>Harry was shaking. He didn't believe her. He couldn't believe her. It was a trick to make him get into even more trouble. He knew this game. He had played it often with the Dursleys, but he didn't want more punishment. He was already in for it. He wasn't allowed on beds, he knew it. He was such a freak.<br/>He scooted under the bed, feeling secure in the enclosed space, like his cupboard. He was safe, like in his cupboard. Safe.<br/>"What is going on here?"<br/>Harry whimpered at the angry tone while at the same time wanting to see the dark-haired man. His Professor was here. His body froze because he was scared but also wanted to examine the man with his own eyes, to know he was there to save him. He couldn't decide where to move, if farther under the bed was safer or where he could see the Professor was safer. He just didn't know anymore, and he was so confused to have woken up here all alone.<br/>"The child has huddled himself under the bed, Severus. Please, I don't think I am getting through to him. He was very disoriented waking here this morning."<br/>Harry listened to the nurse speak to his Professor, but none of her words mattered. She was going to lie. She had tricked him into being on the bed, he just knew it. He heard the steps coming closer and hoped they were his Professors. He wanted to see the man, to be reassured. Black boots stepped up to the edge of the bed, and Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest. <br/>The man knelt by the bed and leaned over where Harry could finally see his face. He didn't look pleased to see him, but he also didn't seem very angry either.<br/>"What is the meaning of this?"<br/>Harry whimpered at the scolding tone and folded his face up in his bent legs. The man was going to be angry with him then. Why had he even hid here? It was just a check-up, and they had put him on the bed. Why had he let himself act like such a freak?<br/>"M'sorry," he bemoaned from his hiding space in his knees.<br/> He heard a snort and peaked to see his Professor was sitting on the floor faced away from him. He felt slightly better at not having more attention on him. "I am sure this was another incident brought about by the Dursleys."<br/>Harry nodded but realized quickly that his Professor wouldn't see it. "Yes, sir. I... well, they told me I wasn't allowed on beds. They said I would ruin them, and sometimes, they'd trick me. I thought... I'm not sure why, but I thought Madame Pomphrey was going to trick me like them too so she could punish me more."<br/>Harry looked around nervously at that admission. Why had he even said all of that? He wasn't supposed to go around belly-aching over things. He was acting like such a little cry-baby. So what, he wasn't allowed on beds,  doesn't mean he had to go acting like a twat.<br/>"Harry, I want you to know that here, you can sleep on any bed offered to you. Furthermore, if I find out you have not been sleeping when you are supposed to, where you are supposed to, I will be very displeased."<br/>Harry smiled shyly as he saw the Professor catching his eye. "Yes, sir. I will sleep in my bed from now on."<br/>The man sighed and gestured with a hand. "Come out now, Harry. I will call the Matron back so she can check you over, and then I will send you to breakfast and to your classes for the day."<br/>Harry blushed but did as the man said and left his place under the bed. The man was already standing once he escaped and helped him to his feet as well. He clenched his teeth as he felt the urge to bite his lip, but he kept himself from that and from flinching as the man helped settle him onto the bed. His Professor swiped his wand over him a few times to remove the dust from his pyjamas before moving toward the back where the nurse's office was.<br/>Harry waited patiently and contritely, already feeling bad for how he had acted this morning and not willing to act up more. The two adults came back to him, and the Matron smiled disarmingly at him without a hint of irritation. Harry relaxed slightly at her good mood and allowed her to wave her wand over him while his Professor stayed close to his side, watching over him.<br/>The check-up finished quickly, and the Matron mentioned continuing on some nutrition potions during breakfast before leaving Harry with his Professor. Harry watched as the man settled into a chair by his bed and wondered when the man had conjured it. Since it had been in the last hour, he could only assume the man had sat there last night after he had fallen asleep. The thought warmed him from the inside out and left him smiling at the man.<br/>Snape<br/>"Well, Mr Potter, have you any questions?"<br/>Severus watched as the child smiled at him so unabashedly and felt his own blackened heart warm slightly. What right did he have to receive such joy from a child? He was unaware why the boy was smiling, but he would enjoy it for the short time it remained. He was sure the child would be upset to hear that he would have to take his guardianship until another alternative could be found. Still, Severus was sure the boy could be consoled. <br/>"Uhm, yes, sir. She said, something about potions."<br/>Severus nodded and gave the boy a reassuring look. "Yes, Harry, you will have to take a nutrition potion for about three months to help combat the malnutrition you suffered from your relatives."<br/>The boy's nose scrunched up. "Three months? That's a long time."<br/>Severus smirked hearing the boy give a slight complaint. He doubted the child realized he was complaining. However, it was still nice to know that potions were universally disliked by all children, abused or not.<br/>"It was a long time without proper nutrition, but not to worry, I will be sure you get the potion every morning with your meal. Any other questions, Harry?"<br/>The boy looked down at his hands and shrugged. "I just, does this mean I don't have a guardian anymore?"<br/>Severus sighed and looked briefly to the heavens for strength. "No, a friend is taking our proof to the proper authorities to oust the Dursleys from their place as your guardian. At such a time as that happens as quickly and quietly as possible, your guardianship will transfer to me for the brief time it takes us to search for you a proper guardian."<br/>The boy looked placated. "Yes, sir."<br/>Severus smirked standing from his place by the child's bedside and gestured to the food and clothes by the child's bed. "There you will find breakfast and a change of clothes, and your bag is at the foot of the bed. Is there anything else I can do for you, Harry?"<br/>The boy smiled at him with a shake of his head. "No, sir. Just, uh, thanks for helping me so much."<br/>Severus nodded and swept away from the bed, knowing he would need to get to the Great Hall as to not raise the suspicion of a certain twinkly-eyed Headmaster.<br/>Severus arrived at the Great Hall in time to see the owl post arriving. He was happy to have received none this morning, even if he was looking forward to hearing from Lucius. He was a tad short with the man, more so than he usually allowed, but he was sure that the man understood.<br/>It was hard for him to be this fazed by a child. He had always helped those abused children, but their plight and their emotions had never affected him to this extent. <br/>After a long night of meditating and Occlumency, Severus had made peace with the idea that Harry could change him. Harry was Lily's son, and the boy had his own merits and his own personality. He was kind and courageous, and Severus did not want to feel bad for being helpful to a child who deserved so much more.<br/>Severus was going to mentor the boy and make him whole so that the child faced as little adversity from his background as possible. After the boy had finally picked his guardian, Severus would even be content to continue to mentor the child. He could be a temporary guardian to the boy, but he doubted any child would want more from a man like Severus Snape.<br/>He sighed and turned back to his breakfast. Albus seemed to be focused on other things today and was leaving him be, but Minerva was practically shouting at him with her eyes. He inclined his head to her and gestured for the alcove at the teacher's entrance.<br/>She was already sweeping away while he allowed himself to sip from his morning tea. He finished the cup and swept from the table to the side entrance to have what was sure to be a stimulating conversation with the Gryffindor Head of House.<br/>Severus saw her pacing and sighed as he warded the room for their privacy. He was already aware of what they would be speaking on, and he had prepared himself mentally for this kind of conversation. Poppy had obviously told her about Harry, and Severus could see from the open emotions on her face that it had eaten away at her all night.<br/>"Minerva?"<br/>She spun, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "Why? Why, Severus, have you not told me? Why would you even know before me? What were you doing to Harry to find out this information?"<br/>Severus felt tense all over and arched a brow at her. What did she think of him to ask him that last question? "What is it that you are implying, witch? And, take care in your words?"<br/>She sighed, seeming to deflate in the face of his ire. "No, no, Severus. I-I am sorry. I don't mean anything of that sort. I just... why didn't he tell me?"<br/>Severus sighed, his anger leaving him in that breath. He could understand her reactions and would even excuse them in this case. Another change he was going to contribute to Harry Potter and his confounded effect on Severus Snape.<br/>"He hardly told me, but luckily, I am able to see the signs. He didn't want to go to anyone, Minerva, but I have been able to get through to him."<br/>She looked at him with pain. "Is it truly as bad as Poppy said, Severus?"<br/>Severus wanted to reassure her, but in this, he had to be honest. He nodded and watched as the usually stern witch let a tear slip from her eye. Severus felt a tad uncomfortable seeing someone he had seen as a mentor act so well, human. He would have to get used to such actions as he was sure the boy was just as human if not more than the adult witch in front of him. "He has been healed as far as we can at this juncture, but he will be on nutritional potions for the next three months. However, his growth might be stunted irrevocably from the treatment. Time will tell, of course."<br/>She nodded, stemming her tears faster than Poppy had been able and centring herself. "What are we doing about this, Severus?"<br/>We. Minerva already included herself on his side of things, but to say he had a side was to create an opposition. He supposed the enemy could be the Dursleys, but they were hardly a worthy opponent. If he was honest with himself, he would admit his current enemy was Albus. They would have to work around the man to get Harry into a safe home and to keep him there.<br/>"I have someone working within the Ministry to get guardianship swapped discreetly."<br/>She nodded, already understanding what the silence referred to, or incorrectly assuming it was only to do with the press. Either way, discretion was one thing Severus was sure Minerva was capable of, especially in this matter. "What is to be done with the vermin?"<br/>Severus arched an eyebrow at her vengeful tone but smirked to himself. "I have not yet decided. Traditional methods are out as the publicity would harm Harry more than help him. Thoughts?"<br/>She smiled like the cat she sometimes was and nodded. "I am aware of where they reside and can come up with some ideas."<br/>Severus thought of letting her take over the punishment. It would be much less lethal coming from her, and Severus would not have to worry about being taken away from H... helping Harry. He was needed here, and he did not trust himself to be around those monsters for longer than the time it would take to gather their signatures. Even in that, he was sure he would entrust the duties elsewhere.<br/>"I only ask to see the memories afterwards, Minerva."<br/>She nodded and strode away. Severus breathed deeply at the feeling of near happiness that had brought. Harry could have his retribution even if he never learned of it and would never ask for it.<br/>Harry<br/>He could see everything: the hairs on his arms, the little scars across his hands, the threadbare look of his pants. Everything there was to see, he could see. His face hurt from smiling so much, but he was so happy he could hardly contain it.<br/>He looked to where his Professor was waiting for him by the entrance to the eye doctor. The man's face had hardly changed from the usual stern look, but there was that smile in his eyes that Harry knew to look for. Harry bounded his way over to the man with a laugh and threw himself into the man's sternum. He heard a chuckle from behind him, and it was probably the eye doctor, but he could hardly contain himself. He could see!<br/>Harry's Professor was a little less tense near the end of the hug, and Harry allowed himself to be moved away from the man slightly. He was still smiling as the man looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry laughed because not even the man's somewhat stern face could ruin this moment for him. "Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"<br/>The man seemed to turn very red, and Harry realized that his Professor was blushing. Harry bit at his lip to keep from laughing and turned back to the Doctor. The man was looking at them slightly curiously and with a wide grin on his face. Harry kept himself from hugging the stranger, but he really did want to show his appreciation. "Thank you, sir! They're brilliant!"<br/>The man nodded and patted his shoulder. "You are very welcome, young man. I hope to see you again in six months for a check-up." The man turned his attention to his Professor with a slight frown. "You will bring him back, won't you?"<br/>His Professor glared and nodded. "Of course."<br/>Harry could tell the man had held back from saying something snappish, so Harry patted the man's hand. His Professor looked at his questioningly before rolling his eyes. "We are going. Thank you, Doctor."<br/>Harry smiled as he followed his Professor out of the room and through the waiting room. He waved at the receptionist and pretty much every person he saw because he could actually see them!<br/>His Professor placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him from the room. He didn't seem angry, but Harry knew he could be short-tempered. He didn't mind as his Professor always treated him nicely. Harry was sure it was because he was his exception. <br/>They went next to a clothing store. According to the Professor, his clothes weren't fit for a garbage heap. Harry had felt nervous when the man said they were getting more than glasses because the deal had been he needed glasses as to not hurt anyone in the Professor's class. What was the reason for clothes? He had clothes. None of them fit, but he had them. Freaks didn't need new clothes.<br/>Harry sighed, following the man. His Professor stopped them both and looked down at him. "Why do you sound like a kettle?"<br/>Harry grinned at the man's attempt at humour, but it didn't last as his feelings came back. He flexed his hands as he felt the need to twiddle them anxiously. He just didn't understand. This was more than they had agreed to get. He was going to be a burden.<br/>"Sir, you said I was getting glasses today."<br/>The man didn't seem to understand where he was going as his look did not change. "That I did."<br/>Harry sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair in frustration. "You never said anything about clothes."<br/>The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His Professor knelt in front of him and grabbed his arms in his hands. "Harry, when we spoke on Friday, what were you wearing?"<br/>Harry felt shame roll through him. He had been in his clothes from the Dursleys after having gone to see Hagrid with Ron. Any clothes from the Dursleys were too big and old cast-offs. He knew what they must look like to someone like his Professor, who always seemed so put together. "Clothes, sir."<br/>The man sighed again and tapped his chin. Harry took his lip out from between his teeth reluctantly. "Those were hardly allowed to be called clothes, the same as the ones you are wearing now. I am only asking you to allow me to get you a few things to last you the school year. That is all, Harry."<br/>"But why, sir? I have clothes. They are what I deserve."<br/>The man seemed frustrated, but he didn't change his loose hold on his arms or get upset. Harry knew the man was different from the Dursleys, but Harry was still a freak. A freak in anyone's care was just a freak. He had clothes, he would be ungrateful to ask for more.<br/>The man seemed to flinch back from their staring contest, and Harry wondered why the man seemed to affected. Harry hadn't said anything in the last minute, but the man looked shocked. <br/>"Harry, what are you?"<br/>Harry was surprised. Was this where his Professor made him say what he was, confirm it aloud so that everyone knew? Harry was upset, but he resigned himself to that fate. "A freak, sir."<br/>The man flinched again, and Harry looked up from where his eyes had dropped. The man looked so upset and red in the face. Harry wanted to move away from the man, but he had a hold of his arms. "Harry, if I ever hear you call yourself that again, in your head or not, I will have you in detention for a month."<br/>Harry looked at the man in confusion. "But, sir, I'm a f-"<br/>"Harry, I suggest you stop there. I am telling you, now, that what those vile creatures called you was wrong. You are no freak. They are the freaks. What they did to you was freakish and wrong. You are a normal boy. A normal eleven-year-old boy who did nothing wrong to cause their treatment of you."<br/>Harry looked at the man and felt tears pooling in his eyes. Was he wrong all this time? His Professor said he was, and the man was usually right. Still, he had been told he was a freak for so long. How could the man be so sure?<br/>"How can you be so sure, Professor?"<br/>The man did something so shocking, Harry had dropped his mouth open in surprise. The man grabbed him, and well, he hugged him. It was only a moment, and afterwards, the Professor was on his feet and a foot away, but Harry was hugged by someone else! His Professor had hugged him!<br/>"Now, I know it will take time, but I will keep reminding you that those creatures were wholly incorrect in nearly every word they spoke."<br/>Harry smiled at the man and nodded his understanding. He might not feel confident that the man was right, but he would try to understand the man's point of view.<br/>His Professor led him by a hand on his shoulder into the store. Harry was shocked at the size and everything around him. Muggle stores were so much larger than wizarding ones, and Harry felt himself edging closer to his Professor as they made their way inside.<br/>They went straight to the boy's clothes and wasted no time in getting everything the Professor said. The man grabbed him a few shirts, jeans, underwear, socks, and shoes before leading him to the pyjamas and allowing him to pick two pairs of those. Harry was content with that amount, and the man seemed less irritated as well. <br/>His Professor bought the clothes, which left Harry somewhat uncomfortable but also warm inside. He had never had anyone buy him something like this. His first pair of new clothes ever had been for school this year, but even then, he had had to buy them. It felt almost like a gift as the man handed him a set of clothes and sent him to change into them.<br/>Harry was giddy as he pulled the t-shirt, jeans, and new trainers on, but he tried to rush and not linger. He took his old clothes with him to meet his Professor, but the man just directed him to the trash can near the entrance. Harry felt an odd feeling surge in his stomach as he tossed away the clothes that had never really been his.<br/>His Professor grabbed his shoulder and steered him the way they had come that afternoon. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and went straight to the floo, and just like when they came in, Professor Snape took him with him through the floo with a hand on his shoulder.<br/>They were spat out in Professor's Snape's office, and Harry smiled up at the man who steadied him on his swaying feet. His Professor smirked at him before handing him his shopping. Harry took the bags with a grin and turned that same grin back to the man. "Thank you, Professor. I will be sure to pay you back when I can get to Gringotts."<br/>The man sighed as he gestured him to sit at their chairs in the man's office. Harry took his blue chair and allowed the bags in his hands to curb his nervous habits. "I will not accept any money."<br/>Harry looked up, shocked at the straightforward announcement. "Why not? I can pay. I have the money."<br/>His Professor stopped him with a hand. "It is not about money, Harry. Consider the clothes as a gift, one I would like you to take care of. Can you do that, Mr Potter?"<br/>Harry nodded. "I will make sure they stay clean, sir."<br/>His Professor rolled his eyes. "I do not mean you cannot wear them to their full extent, Mr Potter. I mean, do not lose them or give them away like some boys do with their friends. Please, have fun and use them as much as you like. And while I am making demands, throw away everything those vile creatures gave you. Understood?"<br/>Harry nodded, and his Professor seemed to relax. "Good, you may leave, I am sure you have homework to attend to, but I will see you tomorrow to go over quills."<br/>Harry nodded happily and jumped up from his seat. He was already so excited to show Ron what he had got. "Thanks again, Professor, and see you tomorrow."<br/>The man waved him off, and Harry ran for the doors and down the corridors. He was so excited and happy. He was the man's exception, and he had been given a gift!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mentoring a Seeker?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine<br/>Severus was pacing, waiting on the boy to join him for their afternoon lessons. He had gotten a book typically used for young children learning their letters and procured a practice quill for the occasion. He even had debated and decided to draw up some tea and biscuits for the too-small child. The slight boy could use some more meat on him, and Severus would only be doing what he should as the boy's mentor.<br/>It was five minutes till when the boy knocked on the door as timidly as expected. Severus strode to the door and opened it slowly, allowing the easily startled child time to process the movement. He looked down as the door opened fully, taking in the child in his new clothes and his cheeks a tad red most likely from running down from lunch. <br/>"Come in, Harry."<br/>He stepped to the side and gestured the child over to a desk with a hand. The child settled down in the chair tall enough to reach the edge of Severus's desk, and Severus followed, sitting in his own chair behind the desk. The child was already smiling at him and seeming cheery in his presence. It was not what most children would consider a matter of cheer, but Severus was already aware Harry was different from other children.<br/>"Well, Harry, I am glad you could make it here on time. As discussed before, we will be going over quills and writing with them. Now, show me how you hold your quill?"<br/>Severus watched as the boy demonstrated his improper hold. Severus gently and carefully showed the child the correct form for holding the quill and then set him to doing repetitions of the alphabet. The child smiled and did as he was told while Severus spent his time completing grading he needed to have finished for the week.<br/>The boy had finished two to three sheets, and Severus noted his competency increasing as he finished the lines. Severus tapped the child to gain his attention and gestured to where the tea and biscuits were waiting for them in the sitting area. The child jumped to his feet with a grin and sat in his blue chair. Severus joined the child in the chair of his own and set about giving the child his tea in the overly sweet fashion he preferred.<br/>"Thanks, Professor. This is really great."<br/>Severus inclined his head and took his own tea, sipping from the saucer. The child looked to him his teeth near biting his lip. Severus arched an eyebrow and saw the nervous glance to the biscuits on the tea service. Severus rolled his eyes and placed two of the treats onto a plate for the child. "Eat, you are much too thin."<br/>The boy grinned all boyish and full of happiness as he ate the two biscuits. Severus wanted to flush at having caused such an innocent child such emotion. However, he was more in control of himself today and could negate that reaction. He was slightly pleased with himself to have caused such boyish excitement from the child.<br/>Severus was unsurprised to hear the floo go off as his expected visitor arrived. Harry, who had not been expecting Lucius, jumped in his chair, nearly spilling his tea. The boy righted himself and looked nervously to the man that was walking to join them. Severus waved a hand at the boy and waved a wand to conjure another chair for their guest. He took the time Lucius used to strut to his place to ward the office and floo for privacy, not taking chances that the old codger would not be listening in on them.<br/>Severus turned back to his guests to see the boy had sunk into his chair and seemed to be wringing his hands nervously. Severus tapped the boy's hands and watched the stare Lucius had had on the child turn to him. The man was incorrigible, smirking at him, knowing how that look made Severus feel.<br/>Severus shook himself and looked to the boy, his face automatically softening. "Harry, this is my friend I mentioned. He is the one helping at the Ministry. He wanted to speak with you. Lucius, this is Harry Potter."<br/>His partner extended his hand and allowed the boy to meet him halfway. Severus appreciated the man's ability to act slowly and carefully to stop the child from flinching. Harry grasped the man's hand with a wane smile and ducked his head. "Nice to meet you, sir."<br/>Severus was surprised at the genuine smile on Lucius's face. "Nice to meet you as well, Harry. How are you today?"<br/>Severus kept his eyes on the boy as the child grinned. "Great, sir. The Professor was just helping me with quills, and now we're having tea and biscuits. I even had two!"<br/>His partner smiled at the child, and Severus was left to contemplate how excited one child could become from a mentoring session. "Ah, I am glad to hear it. Well, I came to speak with you about what I am doing for you within the Ministry."<br/>That caused the excitement to fade from the child and for the boy to curl into himself. Severus was happy to see the child had not started with his anxious hand twining or his lip biting. Still, there was something more disconcerting about the child curling into himself so tightly. Severus found his hand already reaching for the child and settling gently on his too-thin knee in reassurance. "Try not to look so frightened, Harry. Lucius is only going to explain what he has done so far as well as get a feel as to what he will do next."<br/>Severus glared at his partner to see how the man responded, and Lucius surprised him by already crouching by the child's chair with a kind face. "I do not wish to upset you, child."<br/>Harry nodded to the man, and Severus was reassured when he unfurled a little. "I-I uh, know, sir. Sorry."<br/>"Forget that. I was only trying to explain how I have taken the evidence your Professor gathered and made contact with a member of the Wizarding Department of Child Services."<br/>The boy bit his lip, and Severus tapped the child's chin in reproach. "Who, sir?"<br/>Lucius smiled kindly. "She is a kind woman, one who has been made aware of the need for discretion. She is working with a solicitor to declare the Dursleys unfit. She will then file the necessary paperwork with the Ministry without alerting anyone to the change."<br/>The boy seemed to shake as he listened to Lucius. Severus was surprised that the child was not relieved to hear this, but he also knew the child was always capable of surprising him. Severus tilted the boy's ducked head with a finger to his chin and saw the tears in the boy's eyes. Severus sighed, gesturing for Lucius to sit back in his seat. Severus was surprised to see his partner listen to him, but disregarded the notion of being obeyed by the bull-headed man.<br/>"Harry, are you alright, child?"<br/>The boy nodded, his breathing slightly harsh as he stared at Severus. "I-I... I never thought it would be real."<br/>"That what was real," Severus prompted.<br/>The boy's eyes were teary, but they stared at him with so much emotion. "That people would listen to me. You... You got people to fight for me."<br/>Severus flinched at the near admiration in the boy's voice. "Harry, I do not believe I... Anyone would do the same in my place."<br/>The boy shook his head, his lip between his teeth again. "No, they didn't. They all listened to the Dursleys and thought me a liar. You... You believed me and made others believe me. Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."<br/>The boy flung himself into his arms, and Severus caught the child in his arms. The tiny limpet clung to him, his teary face in his chest. Severus tried to avoid the eyes of his partner as the man watched their interaction with a smirk. Severus glared at him but was distracted as the child pulled away from him with a blush covering his face.<br/>"M'sorry, sir. I shouldn't have done that."<br/>Severus tried for a grin at the boy. "It's fine, Harry." He coughed as he realized his reassurance would have to come. "I have come to understand that comfort is something I can provide to you should you need it."<br/>Severus watched as the child grinned at him, but to save himself from more sentimentality, he placed the child on his seat and took his own. "Lucius, have you anything more to discuss?"<br/>The man smirked as he stood from his chair. "No, not at all. I think I will just take my leave. Nice to have met you, Harry. Please take care. Severus, if I could have a moment?"<br/>Severus nodded and stood from the sitting area. "Harry, please wait here while Lucius and I speak. Afterwards, we can discuss some things regarding further lessons as well as this one."<br/>The boy nodded, allowing Severus to lead Lucius over to the floo. He set wards to hide them from sight and sound before turning to the waiting man. Lucius was smirking and looked to where the boy should be sitting. Severus sighed, leaning against the wall as he regarded the man.<br/>His partner crowded his space, his lips twisted into a mocking smile. "Oh, Severus, I can now see why you have begun to act with such predilection.  Merlin, the child is adorable. Is that all it takes to get under the skin of one Severus Snape?"<br/>Severus growled, stabbing a finger in the man's chest. "Do not mock me, Lucius."<br/>The man's smirk turned into a genuine grin as he took Severus's hand from where it was stabbing him. Severus watched with confusion as the man took his hand and kissed it. Lucius smiled at him and gestured back to where the boy should be sitting. "I only jest, Severus. I am honestly taken with the way the child causes you to act. So protective and caring, and the way you reassure the child. Severus, I love you so much for doing this for the boy."<br/>The look of adoration on the man's face caused Severus to blush as he had yesterday but for a completely different reason. "Stop, Lucius."<br/>The man kissed him finally before pulling away. "Till later, love. Take care of the boy, though I know I have no need to tell you that."<br/>Severus was still flushing as the man took the floo out of his office. The man had wanted under his skin as well and had promptly succeeded. The man was a menace, but Severus looked forward to seeing him later to discuss this 'adoration' the man had.<br/>He came back to himself, taking down the wards he set for his conversation with Lucius. Severus returned to his seat with the boy to see the child happily sipping his tea, his legs slightly swaying where they could not reach the ground. Severus put another biscuit or two on the child's plate before going back to his own tea as he thought over what he would need to discuss with the child.<br/>He allowed the child to eat his treats before tapping the table to gain his attention. The boy's whole body seemed to draw up as he turned his full attention to Severus. Still, Severus noted the boy had not become apprehensive. "Harry, I would like to discuss some things I have noted that we should cover in our lessons. As I will try not to take much of your time, we will have to cover those in our lessons and then have you practice on your own. That is not to say that you cannot come to me for help. I will always be able to help you should you come to me."<br/>Severus noted the bright look in the boy's eyes as he nodded. "Yes, sir. I will practice as much as I can."<br/>Severus pointed at the boy with a stern frown. "That does not mean you can slacken in your studies. I expect you to do homework and study for exams."<br/>The boy seemed to hunch in on himself, his lip obviously between his teeth. Severus was about to prompt him when the child blew out a harsh breath as he released his lip. The child turned those fierce green eyes on him with determination, and Severus saw the same child that had scolded him. The courage must have come out of the child.<br/>"I, uh, well, I don't know how to study, sir."<br/>Severus nodded, calling a pad to his hand where he could make a note of it on his list. Severus turned the list to the child and left him to pursue it. Severus noted the boy blushing furiously and smirked to himself. "Well, child, any questions?"<br/>The boy nodded. "Why... Uhm, not to say I am not grateful or anything, but what's wrong with how I use forks and stuff?"<br/>Severus snorted. "Indeed, you may not be aware, but there is a proper way to hold utensils."<br/>Severus conjured some cutlery and demonstrated for the boy. He handed the child the same pieces and had the child show him his understanding. Severus knew it would be awkward for a while though the child would undoubtedly try until he succeeded. "Good, Harry. I think that is enough for today. I will send you along with some sheets to practice your writing. We will meet again tomorrow during our free fourth periods to discuss more. Still, I think this was a very productive first meeting."<br/>The boy grinned, and Severus gestured the boy to the door. Severus walked the child to the door and followed him with his eyes as the boy walked down the corridor. He was almost to the end of the hall when he turned and smiled back at Severus. "Bye, Professor. See you tomorrow."<br/>Severus looked blankly at the child as he waved before fleeing from the corridor. Severus shook himself from the stupor before closing himself back in his office.<br/>Harry<br/>Harry had spent all his free time that week practising on his ability to write with a quill. When he wasn't doing that, he was doing homework and taking time out with Ron to play these new games he had learned called Gobstones and Exploding Snap. The other boys in their dorm also played, and Harry found Neville's quiet presence rather likeable when compared with Seamus's boisterous attitude. Dean was mostly normal, though he seemed to like football and knew a lot less about the wizarding world than Neville and Ron.<br/>The five of them had spent meals together as well as with Ron's older brothers Fred and George, who to Harry seemed to be a little barmy. They loved playing pranks, and Harry had even seen them attempt one on his Professor. They hadn't succeeded and had ended up in detention with Filch, but they were still funny.<br/>Harry was having a better time at mealtimes, even if the weird way his Professor showed him to use his fork and knife sometimes made his wrists feel funny. By Friday at lunch, Harry could eat at a reasonable pace with the new movements and had also been able to eat more. Harry grinned at his Professor as a treat hovered onto his plate, but the man wasn't looking at him.<br/>Ron elbowed him and gestured to the doors. "We have to go, Harry. Flying class is this afternoon."<br/>Harry's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the extra class they would have this week. Maybe he needed to ask his Professor for help, or maybe he should just go to class like everyone else. Harry shouldn't rely on the man for everything, or the man would find him a burden.<br/>Harry followed Ron out of the room to the courtyard. Most of their year mates were already outside and in groups by their perspective houses. Harry and Ron joined the others from their dorm. Seamus and Ron immediately started to discuss Quidditch and their flying skills while Harry stayed near Neville, who seemed to be near panicking. Harry wasn't that nervous, not at all. He wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction because the boy seemed to be watching him with venom in his eyes.<br/>Madame Hooch arrived and had them all line up with some brooms. Harry looked to see the old broom he had stepped beside. It didn't look like the most stable of objects, but Ron seemed excited. Harry was sure if his friend was fine that Harry could also be just as brave and ignore his nervousness.<br/>They went through some exercises, and Harry was pleasantly surprised to find himself doing better than most. Using the broom almost seemed like second nature to him, and his success was noted admirably by Ron and with greater despise by Malfoy. They had just gotten to mounting when everything went wrong for Neville. The boy went flying through the air and fell from the broom onto the ground.<br/>Harry wanted to run to the boy, but Madame Hooch had them stay where they were while she went to Neville. The boy seemed to favour an arm, and Madame Hooch was already herding him off to the Matron. Harry was confused at to why should we leave them there, but he wasn't allowed to think long on that as Malfoy had gotten his hands on a familiar object.<br/>The blonde-haired boy smirked as the Slytherins gathered around him. "Well, guess, Longbottom must have forgotten this. Maybe if he had had it, he might have remembered to fall on his fat arse. Stupid squib."<br/>Many of the Slytherins were chuckling while Harry pushed through the crowd to get to the boy. "Hey, Malfoy, give that back."<br/>The Slytherin boy narrowed his eyes at him with a smirk. He took to the air, flicking the Remebrall in the air. "Or what, Potty? Gonna call the Professor and whine to him some more? You pathetic baby."<br/>Harry flushed as his anger flared. "I'm not some baby, Malfoy, and give it back or... or I will knock you off your broom."<br/>The other boy snorted, throwing his head back to laugh hauntingly. "Fat chance of that, Wee Baby Potty. No chance you come up here like a big boy when you could get the Professor to help you."<br/>Harry snarled as he took off on his broom, shooting for the other boy. Malfoy ducked out of the way with a less confident smirk. The boy was looking at Harry with barely concealed shock, and Harry found himself glaring at the other boy. "Give it here, Malfoy!"<br/>The blonde seemed to shake himself before glaring at Harry. "Go fetch, Potty."<br/>The Slytherin threw the Remembrall, and Harry had a moment where everything faded. His body took over chasing after the object, his body pushing him to go harder before he caught up with the ball and snatched it from the air. His excitement at the catch hit him then, and he looked at his somewhat prize in admiration.<br/>Harry shook himself from his internal celebration and landed with the rest of his class. Malfoy was there as well and was stalking toward him. Harry was startled from the feeling of success, realizing he might be in danger.<br/>"Harry Potter!"<br/>Harry and the rest of the class were surprised to find Professor McGonagall stalking toward them, her severe expression on her face. Harry gulped and handed the Remembrall to his friend before going to meet her. The woman looked down at him, an odd look in her eyes as she gestured for him to go the way she had come. <br/>Harry ducked his head, keeping out of her reach as he went the way she directed. He couldn't stop from flinching as the woman put a hand to his shoulder. He didn't move as she settled her hand there to his shoulder and turned him in her direction.<br/>Harry kept his head ducked as he looked up at her, grasping onto his robes to keep from twining his hands. He wasn't in the presence of his Professor, but he knew the man was trying to keep him from doing it at all. <br/>"Harry."<br/>Harry looked up to see his Head of House looking down at him, her face peculiarly blank. "I'm sorry, Professor. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but Malfoy was going to break Neville's Remembrall. I couldn't let him."<br/>Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall waving him off. "Enough of that, Harry. I am sure you won't do it again. I wanted to speak to you about a proposition I have for you."<br/>"Proposition, ma'am?"<br/>She nodded and waved him forward. They started walking down to the dungeons, and Harry was shocked to see her leading him toward his Professor's classroom. Was she going to tell his Professor? Why would she tell him? Why?<br/>"I need Wood, Professor."<br/>Harry was floored and felt his breathing pick up in pace. Was she going to beat him with something? Was that why they had come to his Professor? But, his Professor... He wouldn't! Would he?<br/>"Ah, Professor McGonagall, and..."<br/>Harry looked up to see his Professor standing in the doorway. Harry's lip felt like it was in a lot of pain, and he could feel something running down his chin. His Professor stepped forward, shutting the door to his classroom and waving a hand at the door. Harry was surprised to find the man's eyes on his own as he glanced up from where he had ducked his head to hide what he realized was a bit lip.<br/>His Professor tsked, coming to his side. Harry stayed where he was as the man knelt in front of him and put a hand on his bleeding lip. The man was glaring at him sternly and pulling things from his robes. Harry saw the same potion he was given last time brought to his lip and smeared onto the cut. The man was just as gentle as usual though he did seem much more irritated than usual.<br/>"What have I said about biting your lip, child?"<br/>Harry slumped, feeling dejected for causing his Professor to be upset with him. "To, well, not to, sir."<br/>The man nodded sharply before standing and placing his hand to his shoulder. "Now, why are you mutilating yourself, Harry?"<br/>Harry flushed, looking away from the man and woman. He had just noticed Professor McGonagall staring at them curiously. Harry was ashamed now that he thought of what he had done at flying class, and he was sure his Professor would be even more displeased. He really didn't want to tell the man about it, but he would never lie to his Professor. "I-I heard Professor McGonagall ask for Wood, sir. I was scared she was going to punish me, sir."<br/>The man still gripped his shoulders but was kneeling in front of him without the stern glare. He seemed to be trying to make his softer face, the one Harry knew meant he was trying to smile. Harry was unsure why the man would be doing that when he had been so naughty, but he wasn't unhappy to see the expression from the man.<br/>"Harry, even if you had done something horrible, no one will ever hit you again. No one is allowed to punish you that way, and should anyone ever try, you will come to me so that I may deal with them. Do I make myself clear?"<br/>Harry nodded, ducking his head as he could feel his smile try to overtake him. His Professor really was the best person he had ever met, and the man was going to protect him from even other professors. "I will. Thank you, sir."<br/>The man nodded and gripped his arms, causing Harry to look to the man's eyes. "Why are you afraid of punishment, Harry?"<br/>Harry wanted to bite his lip, but he kept his eyes to his Professor's and kept himself from injuring what was just healed. He had to be brave and hope that this didn't make him any less his Professor's exception.<br/>"I flew in class, sir."<br/>The man arched a brow. "Well, it is flying class, Harry. I see no reason to expect punishment if you were to be flying in class."<br/>Harry winced. "Well, we weren't. You see, Neville had fallen from his broom and gotten hurt. Madame Hooch took him to get healed, and well, he dropped the Remembrall he had gotten this morning. Malfoy picked it up and was insulting Neville. I told him to give it back, and he made fun of me some. Then he went into the air and taunted that I wouldn't get it back. I couldn't let him hurt it. Neville had really been taken with it, and well, I didn't want to look like a baby. So, I went into the air, and then Malfoy threw it. I went flying after it and caught it."<br/>Harry had tried to keep himself from making excuses. He knew he wasn't to make excuses. Harry was in the wrong, and his Professor didn't need to hear his whinging. He would even take whatever punishment the man dubbed if it meant Harry was still his exception.<br/>"Severus, if I may?"<br/>Harry looked up to see his Head-of-House standing over them with a small smile on her face. The expression was odd coming from her, but Harry found himself smiling as well. "What is it, Minerva?"<br/>"I didn't come here to have the boy get into trouble, Severus. I was asking for Wood because I would like to extend Harry a position as Seeker on our team."<br/>"He's a first-year! Are you mad?"<br/>"Seeker?"<br/>Harry hadn't meant to speak at the same time as his Professor, but the man didn't seem to even notice him as he glared at his Head. She was smirking at his Professor. "I am aware of his year, but if you just saw him, Severus! The boy is a natural!"<br/>Harry was surprised at her words and felt a warm glow in his stomach. He was a natural at something, he was good at something. She wanted him to play Quidditch. Harry had never played on a team before, and he found the idea to make something close to excitement build within him.<br/>His Professor had stood and was towering over his Head while one hand remained on Harry's shoulder. "I don't care how much of a natural he is. He could be hurt, and he has only flown the once."<br/>"Severus, honestly, you sound like a mother hen. Hundreds of children fly before they reach Hogwarts, and Harry here is better than most of the fifth years I have seen. If you are so worried, we could always let him show you for himself."<br/>Harry perked up at that suggestion since it seemed he needed to convince his Professor he could fly. He really wanted to fly again, and his Head-of-House seemed to want to let him fly more. Harry couldn't wait to show Severus everything he could do, and then he could play Quidditch on a team.<br/>"I could show you, sir. Please," he begged, turning his hopeful eyes to the man.<br/>His Professor seemed to soften at his look, and Harry was rewarded when the man seemed to sigh resigned. "Very well, I will finish this class and meet you with Oliver Wood at the pitch. I want to explain, no matter what the decision regarding your playing, Harry, we will have words on your exploits."<br/>Harry nodded, his excitement curbed by the prospect of what punishment may be in store. His Professor left them to settle his class. While the other students exited the class, Harry and Professor McGonagall waited by the door for his Professor and Oliver Wood.<br/>His Professor exited the room with a boy who must have been at least a fifth year. Harry could see from his robes that he was in Gryffindor, but Harry could admit he hadn't met very many upper years. The four of them walked down the corridor without another word. <br/>Harry followed his Professor up to the main floor and then out onto the grounds. He hadn't spent much time there yet, but it seemed to be pleasant and green still even in mid-September. They went past the castle to the Quidditch pitch, and Harry waited with the two Professors as the other boy, Oliver, went to a supply closet.<br/>The boy came back to them carrying two brooms. Harry was unsurprised to see them and took the one offered to him by the older boy. "Well, not sure why Professor McGonagall wants to demonstrate for Professor Snape, but I am up for seeing what you got, Potter."<br/>He was gestured to go on, and Harry took the command and took the broom between his legs. He pushed off and felt less nervous than the first time. It showed as he carefully went into the sky, but it only was a moment later that he understood he needed to show off if only slightly. He took off, doing small turns at first and then feeling more confident. He took a few dives and turned in the air with a happy yell.<br/>"Potter!" <br/>Harry looked to see the other boy was in the air with him, and he could hardly contain the grin on his face. He smiled at the other boy, who looked shocked while grinning. "Well, it seems we might just have a seeker for this year, but Professor McGonagall asked me to let a snitch go."<br/>"Snitch?"<br/>Harry looked over to the boy's hand to see a fluttering golden ball with wings. It looked beautiful and kind of small, but Harry was already taken with the small orb. He wanted to feel it in his hand, but he assumed Oliver had something else planned. "I want you to catch this, Potter. This is the snitch, understand?"<br/>Harry nodded, and not a second later, Oliver had let the snitch go. Harry followed it with his eyes and darted after it on his broom. The snitch was already bobbing and weaving away from him, but Harry wanted to have it in his hand. He needed to show his Professor he was good enough to be on the team, that he wasn't some little baby.<br/>He went into a dive with the snitch before darting in an upward angle after the feisty ball. It was on that angle that he outstretched his hand and snatched the little ball in his hand. It stopped flapping its wings almost immediately and curled up back into a golden ball in his hand. He looked at it in surprise before whooping with joy. "I caught it! I caught it!"<br/>He dove down and landed in front of his Professor, and with another shout, he jumped into the man's body, throwing his arms around the man. Seconds later, the man relaxed and hugged him back before pushing him away slightly. "You did well, Harry."<br/>Harry felt his eyes tear up as the man praised him for his flying. He had done well, and he felt so proud and filled with happiness. He grinned up at the man, and his Professor's look softened. The look lasted a moment before the man looked past Harry to Professor McGonagall and Oliver Wood. "Minerva, will you give us a moment?"<br/>Harry looked back to see his Head smiling at him. His fellow housemate was looking confused and curious, but he seemed to be quick to move away with his Head-of-House. Harry looked back to his Professor, who quickly led him to the benches at the edge of the field. <br/>His Professor pushed him onto the benches then knelt in front of him. "Harry, I want to discuss this with you before you make your decision as you are the only one who can."<br/>Harry nodded his head quickly, wanting to talk with the man as well if he could get his Professor's opinion. "Okay, Professor."<br/>"Good, now if you are to take this position offered to you, I want to be clear that will not negate the punishment for disobeying and acting out in class, understood?"<br/>Harry nodded, his gaze fierce. "Yes, of course, sir. I will take any punishment, I swear. I just... I really want to play."<br/>The man sighed, looking to the sky. "But why, Harry?"<br/>Harry clenched his hands, keeping from nervously wringing them. "I-I want to be good at something. I want to help the Gryffindor team and make friends. I-I just have never been good at anything. Never."<br/>His eyes had started to water near the end, and he stuffed the palms of his hands into them to stem the flow of his tears. His Professor tapped his shoulder and handed him one of his hankies, which Harry took to wipe his tears and blow his nose. He knew not to pass it back and stuffed it into his robe pocket. <br/>"Thank you, sir."<br/>The man waved off the thanks and gestured to the pitch. "If this is what you want, Harry, of course, I believe you should do it, but only if you think it will really make you happy."<br/>Harry grinned as he thought of flying before focusing back on his Professor. "Yes, sir! It... it makes me feel so light, and when you told me I did good... well, I like that feeling, sir."<br/>His Professor sighed as he stood from where he was kneeling. Harry looked curiously up at the man only for him to offer him a hand. "I fear I will be losing the Quidditch Cup this year."<br/>Harry took the proffered hand while still looking curiously at the man. "What do you mean, sir?"<br/>They began to walk back to the two others. "I only speak of how I fear with you as Gryffindor's seeker that this year's Quidditch Cup is already secured in your favour."<br/>"Me, sir? I don't think I'm that brilliant."<br/>His Professor smirked as he gestured to where Harry had flown. "I am certain that you are, Harry."<br/>Harry paused, hearing more praise from the man, and before the man could stop him, he had thrown himself at the man again. His Professor caught him and hugged him to him. Harry was so happy to be embraced by the man that he decided to ignore the idea that he would be facing punishment. It seemed it didn't matter that he'd done wrong because his Professor still treated him as his exception.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Duels and Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I took some sentences and ideas from the books for this portion. Just to let everyone know now. Gonna be honest, went a little deep on this one, and learned something as I wrote. I was a tad surprised. I get why I shouldn't even write CP in my stories. Damn, odd seeing that now.<br/>
Chapter Ten<br/>
The youngest player in a century... Harry blushed to the tips of his toes, his whole body warm warring between pride and embarrassment, as Ron and the twins talked about their chances this year. They were in high spirits, and Harry was feeling rather good himself. He had done something astonishing, and his Professor had said he was proud of him. Not much could ruin his mood.<br/>
The one thing was Malfoy appearing behind him, Crabbe at his side. Harry could wonder as to where Goyle was, but the boy seemed less likely to follow Malfoy around after their first encounter. Malfoy sneered, his face looking white and pinched. "Well, Potty, when are you going back to being a Muggle? McGonagall looked ready to tear into your arse."<br/>
Harry glared at the boy, but he could see from the behind where he stood that Harry's Professor was watching them with narrowed eyes. Harry was already in for it, lines for two days the man had said, every day this weekend he'd promised, and Harry didn't want to make that worse.<br/>
"You act pretty tough here on the ground, Malfoy. Especially with Crabbe at your back. Lot different than facing me yourself."<br/>
The blonde-haired boy sneered, his hand going to his wand. "I can take you, Wee Baby Potty. Tonight, a wizard's duel. Wand only. What? Too Muggle to know what a Wizard's duel is, Potty? Do you need to ask the Professor for help?"<br/>
Harry bristled at the taunts, but he was stopped from replying when Ron shoved to his feet. "Of course, he knows. I'm his second, whose yours?"<br/>
"Crabbe. Midnight in the trophy room that's always left unlocked. Oh, and Potty, do try not to tell the Professor. No one likes little whining babies."<br/>
Harry could only watch as the boy stalked off, Crabbe following behind. "What does Malfoy mean by mentioning the Professor all the time, Harry?" Ron's question interrupted Harry's thoughts and was not a welcome interruption. Harry wasn't sure he was allowed to tell anyone Professor Snape helped him, and he was confident that Ron wouldn't take it well. He would just have to distract the boy. "Nevermind that, Ron. What even is a Wizard's duel? Why do I need a second?"<br/>
Ron's eyes flew wide, but he didn't make any taunts about Harry's lack of knowledge. That made Harry feel a little better. "Harry, mate, a wizard's duel is just what as it sounds. You shoot hexes and curses at your enemy, and if one of you dies, your second steps in your place."<br/>
"Dies! Ron, are you bloody mad!"<br/>
The red-headed boy put his hands up. "Come on, Harry, I wouldn't put you into danger. Most that will happen is the two of you shoot sparks at each other. It isn't like either of you know any spells."<br/>
Harry sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He felt like this was something his Professor would want to know about, but he also knew that Malfoy was right. No one liked a whining baby, and if Harry told the man about the duel, he would be worse than a baby, he would be a rat. Harry couldn't keep going to his Professor for such small things, or the man would think him weak and a baby.<br/>
"Excuse me."<br/>
Harry turned to see Hermione Granger standing behind them. She looked to be carrying her own shelf of books, and her face was pinched with irritation.<br/>
"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?"<br/>
Harry felt the same at this point. Hadn't they been interrupted enough today?<br/>
"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying..."<br/>
"Bet you could," Ron sniped.<br/>
Harry elbowed his friend, not liking the look his words brought to the girl's face. She seemed a lot less sure of herself now, and Harry could see the slight trembling in her arms. "You really shouldn't go wandering around the castle at night. Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you are bound to be. It would really be rather selfish of you."<br/>
Harry felt it would be even more selfish of him if he were to tell his Professor. He didn't like the guilt the girl brought out in him, so he glared at her. "And it's really none of your business," Harry snapped at the girl.<br/>
"Good-bye," Ron pronounced before turning back to his meal.<br/>
Harry agreed with the boy's words and turned his back on the girl, hoping she didn't feel terrible. He didn't want to be mean to anyone, but the girl needed to mind her business. This was no concern of hers, and if she kept on, she'd make him feel guilty enough to tell his Professor everything Harry had done wrong. Harry couldn't have that happen, not after he already got in trouble for the day.<br/>
Snape<br/>
Something was definitely going on with Harry, but Severus decided to allow the child to deal with it on his own. The boy was not an invalid, and Severus was no Nurse-maid. If the boy needed his help, he would seek him out.<br/>
Severus's Friday night was looking a lot better than his day had been, even if seeing the excited look on Harry's face had made him feel a degree of happiness. Lucius was set on them having a date night, but as Severus was needed for his duties at Hogwarts, they were going to have it in his quarters. Severus had even forgone food at dinner so that he may eat with Lucius.<br/>
Severus made his way to his quarters and was unsurprised to see the man was already there, a meal prepared and the record player set to some sort of muggle music. Severus rolled his eyes as his partner smirked in his direction, but he allowed that to fade into a light smile as he took his seat. Lucius joined him, fire-whisky in hand, and Severus found his own tumbler of the liquid waiting on him by his plate. Severus raised his glass at the man before draining it in the one go.<br/>
"Well, are we having a go of getting sloshed or was your day just that good?"<br/>
Lucius already sounded more inebriated than usual, his usual proper tones fading. Severus smirked at the man and called the bottle to him, pouring himself another. "Let me catch up while I inform you, hm?"<br/>
The man nodded, sipping at his own drink. "Please, go on, Sev."<br/>
Severus rolled his eyes at the nickname, allowing it while the man was so... disarmed. It was as attractive to Severus as the way Lucius was smitten with Severus's Harry persona, or so Lucius had dubbed it. The two of them were a pair, falling for each other's least guarded personas.<br/>
"The first-years had flying class today."<br/>
"What did the little ankle-biters do?"<br/>
Severus let himself snort in an undignified manner. "Ah, only two blighters deigned to cause a ruckus."<br/>
"Two? Well, if you are so exhausted, one was Harry."<br/>
Severus nodded, taking another sip of his alcohol. "The other was Draco, of course. He had stolen something from the Longbottom boy, a weak-willed child, and then taunted Harry. The little hero that he is, he jumps onto a broom for the first time and saves the object in a fifty-foot dive, at least that is how McGonagall tells it."<br/>
"Fifty feet on his first go... A Potter he is."<br/>
Severus snarled. "Do not remind me."<br/>
Lucius looked surprised. "Is that what has you so bent out of shape, Severus? We already know the boy could be less like James Potter than any random child on the street."<br/>
Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are right. That's not what has me so tense. The boy is going to be the Seeker."<br/>
"AS A FIRST-YEAR? Are they mad?"<br/>
Severus shook his head and allowed it to collapse into his hands in his frustration. "They aren't. Merlin, he's brilliant on a broom, Lucius. Minerva had the boy demonstrate for me, and you should have seen how he moved. I wanted so terribly to yank him from the air, but his face... Lucius, I have never seen the boy so relaxed. It was like he was a part of the broom itself the way it responded to him. He did this on a Cleansweep, Lucius, and now, he will be the youngest Seeker in a century."<br/>
Severus was surprised to hear his partner laughing and turned from his resigned position to glare at the man. "I'm sorry, Severus, truly. It's just... You get so worked up just to fawn over the boy. He has you wrapped around his tiny finger. Merlin, you let him convince you to let him on the Quidditch team. Did you even punish the boy for his actions in class?"<br/>
Severus blushed, thinking of his lame attempt to be stern that afternoon, telling the child he would be doing lines for the next two days. "He has detention for the next two days with me. Filch is taking Draco."<br/>
Lucius sighed. "Yes, Draco. Still into trouble, still acting out, but what am I to do? What does he want from me, Severus?"<br/>
Severus sighed as well because he knew he could not answer that for his friend. Draco wanted what every little boy wanted, his family to be together and whole, and sadly, that could not be the case. His parents had already moved on, and Draco was unable to accept it. Severus knew Lucius knew that already, so there really was nothing Severus could provide as an insight. It might be better if the boy spent some time with his mother to see how pleased she was with her new beau.<br/>
"I have nothing more to offer on the subject, though I gather the time with his mother may help matters. It may be best to leave it up to Narcissa for now, Lucius."<br/>
The blonde nodded and downed the rest of his glass. "Pass me the bottle, love."<br/>
Severus rolled his eyes at the pet name and conjured water into his partner's glass. "I think we have had enough, 'love.' I think it's time we had dinner."<br/>
Lucius groaned but began sipping the water and taking bites of his food. Severus smirked in the man's direction before following his lead. They finished after some time and retired to the bedroom. Severus was sure they wouldn't be disturbed for the night and trusted his wards to alert him to the needs of his students.<br/>
Harry<br/>
There had been a gigantic three-headed dog, huge and monstrous, a-and... It had almost eaten them all. Harry had nearly gotten all four of them killed or at least caught out of their beds, and why? Because he didn't want to look like a baby...<br/>
Now, he looked stupid, letting Malfoy lead him out of bounds in the middle of the night, almost getting caught by Filch. Why did he let the boy get under his skin so terribly? It wasn't as if Harry was an idiot... Well, maybe now he should reconsider how he saw himself. He had to be an idiot because, here, he was out of bed again in the middle of the night, standing in front of his Professor's office door.<br/>
Harry was going to tattle on himself because he still felt guilty, and the guilt was eating away at him, not letting him sleep. Ron and Neville had already fallen asleep, but Harry had just stayed flat on his bed, dreading his thoughts but being unable to stop them. How could he have been so stupid?<br/>
Harry raised his hand and knocked on his Professor's door. He waited, knowing it was late but hoping that just maybe the man was in his office, but that was an even dumber thought. Why would the man spend his night in his office? Why would he even come to the door for Harry? Harry had acted like a git. A stupid, selfish git, just like Hermione had said.<br/>
"Harry?"<br/>
Harry glanced, from where he was wringing his hands, to see his Professor coming from farther down the corridor. Harry snatched his hands apart, stuffing them into his robe pockets. His teeth scraped over his lip one last time before letting go. "Professor."<br/>
The man's eyebrow was tilted at an angle, and his arms were crossed over his chest, and even though Harry knew that meant he wanted an answer, he just couldn't get the words out this time. His gaze dropped to look at the slippers the man had gotten him last weekend, and the guilt ate at him some more for having woken the man. Why did he feel the need to burden his Professor so much? The man must hate him, or at least find him irritating.<br/>
"Come."<br/>
Harry looked up from under his fringe in confusion as the man gestured for him to go in the direction he arrived. Harry stepped past the man, keeping his distance, but that was for no reason as the man grabbed his shoulder and gently steered him to a door down the corridor. His Professor opened the door after whispering the password and led Harry to a couch just inside past the entryway.<br/>
Harry was unceremoniously pushed onto the couch, his robe magicked away onto a coat rack. The blanket from behind the sofa snaked its way around his shoulders, bringing his attention to his shaking body. He clasped his hands in the soft fabric and tightened it around his body as he curled his legs up to his chest and pulled himself into a ball. His breathing, which he noted was running fast, slowed as the seconds ticked away.<br/>
"Better?"<br/>
Harry looked up to find his Professor seated in an armchair directly across from him, a cup of tea in his hands. Harry looked down to see another waiting for him on the table between them and reached for it. He didn't check before taking a sip, knowing the man would have made it perfect. The small drink warmed him inside, but his mind still felt racing with guilt and thoughts.<br/>
"Are you able to discuss what brought you here, or should this wait till morning?"<br/>
Harry's eyes shot up to his Professor's in shock. "Let me wait?"<br/>
His Professor cocked an eyebrow. "You hardly seem able to form a coherent sentence. If time is what you need, I am agreeable to give it. However, you will stay in these quarters if all you are going to do is have another panic attack."<br/>
Harry's eyes felt misty, and his hands started shaking. His Professor shot a spell at his cup, and Harry watched as the liquid stopped from spilling. He flashed a small smile to the man before looking back to the drink that awaited him. "Stay here?"<br/>
"If that is what you need," the man pronounced slowly.<br/>
Harry felt too insecure about looking up, but the offer to stay had seemed precisely what he needed. Well, it wasn't an offer exactly, more of a threat, but the idea of being so close to his Professor made him feel safe. Harry wanted to feel safe and less like a burden and less guilty and less stupid... He should just tell the man the truth.<br/>
"I was outta bed."<br/>
Harry heard the man snort and glanced up to see him smirking. "I can see that."<br/>
Harry flushed, digging his fingers into the blanket. "B'fore this, sir. Malfoy wanted to duel at midnight. It was just supposed to be Ron and me going, but Hermoine and Neville got locked out of Common Room cos the Fat Lady had left for something else."<br/>
Harry cut himself off as tears started to fall. He jammed his palms into his eyes and huffed, exasperated with himself for crying when he was the one at fault. Harry should have never gone in the first place. He was so stupid, and now, he was crying like some baby.<br/>
"What happened at the duel, Harry?"<br/>
Harry's eyes found his Professor's, and the man's face betrayed none of his feelings. "Nothing, sir. I-I was tricked by Malfoy. Filch was there instead, and well, we ran off. We were on the third floor, and then we hid behind this door when Filch got too close. But... There was this giant monster, and it was right there behind us, and...  Sir, could we have died? I-I think we could have."<br/>
Harry cut himself off with his own sobs, and his breathing was heavier than it had been as he tried to choke down on his tears. He felt a dip in the couch before he was pulled to the chest of his Professor. Harry let go of the blanket and grasped onto the man, burying his face in his Professors chest as he sobbed.<br/>
He could have gotten them all killed, and all because of some stupid rivalry with Draco bloody Malfoy. He would never do something like this again. He couldn't take it if he got someone hurt. He would be bloody stupid to let his pride get to him like this again, and it hadn't even meant anything. No one would have even seen the duel, no one would have cared about some first years firing off tickling jinxes at each other.<br/>
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. Please, sir, I'm sorry."<br/>
Harry found himself babbling apologies as his sobs lessened enough for words, but he was hushed quickly by his Professor as the man patted him on the back. Harry was soothed by the man's calm presence and the comforting hug enough that he found his tears ending and his breathing slowing. In the next second, he fell into sleep, allowing the tiredness he had been fighting to take him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked as he looked up at the stone ceiling above him. His eyes were blurry, and he couldn't feel his glasses on his face. He didn't remember taking them off, but they were obviously missing. He sat up, looking around in confusion as he saw he was on a couch in someone's sitting room.<br/>
No, not someone, his Professor's sitting room. Had he really slept there last night? He remembered crying and being hugged, and then... Well, he must have fallen asleep.<br/>
Harry spotted his glasses on the end table and put them on so he could see better. He looked around, seeing a kitchenette behind him as well as a small table and chairs. In front of him was a fireplace with a fire warming him as Harry took in his Professors rooms. Bookshelves were lining the walls, and he followed them to a desk in the corner of the room, a desk where his Professor sat.<br/>
Harry blushed as he stood up, coming around the sofa to where his Professor had sat, glancing at some parchment on his desk. Harry stood by the desk, waiting for the man to say anything at all, but he was left waiting for what might have been three minutes. The man glanced up at him and gestured to a chair placed by the man's desk, facing... The chair faced the corner, and Harry felt his stomach sink to his feet.<br/>
Time-out... His Professor was going to put him in time-out, but that was a babies punishment. Harry wasn't a baby, even if he kept acting like one with all his whinging. He could take a real punishment, he would just have to explain.<br/>
"Sir, I can take a thrashing, promise. I can take anything, really. I know I keep crying, but I promise, I'm not a baby. I can even take the cane, really, sir."<br/>
His Professor stood and lifted Harry from his feet. Harry tensed in fear, but all that happened was the man placing him on the chair. Harry turned to argue again, but he was met with the man turning his head to face the wall. Harry sighed, his shoulders sinking in resignation. He would just have to face a babies punishment until the man let him up, then he could convince him he was tough enough.<br/>
"You will sit there for twelve minutes, barring any need for the facilities. We will then discuss what you did wrong, and all will be forgiven. I will not hear any more about you being hit, Mr Potter. Have I made myself clear?"<br/>
Harry felt shocked. This was all the punishment he was going to get. He couldn't let himself get off so easy. "Sir, this isn't enough. I-I did something awful."<br/>
His Professor sighed. "We will discuss after your time is up."<br/>
Harry nodded, his shoulders slumped. His Professor thought he was too weak to get a real punishment. No one besides babies got time-outs, and they weren't even a punishment. All Harry could do was sit here and think about everything he had done... Was that the point? Was he supposed to sit here and think about how much he screwed up? That did kind of seem like a punishment, but not one that Harry had ever had.<br/>
Did ordinary people get punished like this? Fre... People like him, well, they got the belt or the cane or whatever else suited Uncle Vernon, but was that all wrong? Was that why his Professor kept from hitting him even when he got into so much trouble. Maybe he should listen to his Professor, the man seemed to always be right.<br/>
"Okay, you may turn your chair around, Harry."<br/>
Harry did as the man said and faced his Professor. The man was seated at his desk and had his hands steepled to his lips. Harry felt himself shiver just a bit at the stern look, but he knew he deserved that and more. "I-I'm sorry, sir."<br/>
"What are you sorry for, Harry?"<br/>
Harry blanked. Didn't the man remember, or was this also part of the punishment? "Uhm, well, I'm sorry for being so stupid and selfish..."<br/>
"Stop. You will stop berating yourself, in your mind or here while we speak. You are just to state what you did wrong and understand it was a mistake. We are all humans, we all make mistakes. We are not infallible. You will only tell me where your actions went wrong, and then we will move on with our day."<br/>
Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, but he continued as his Professor prompted. "I snuck out after curfew. I ran from a teacher when I was going to be caught. Uhm, I went to the third-floor corridor. I let Malfoy get under my skin and trick me. Uh, I think that's all, Professor."<br/>
The man nodded. "Yes, because if you hadn't come to me, that would have been your last offence. When something bothers you, or you think your actions may lead to trouble, I want you to come to me, Harry. Preferably, before you scar yourself for life, which I am sure is the case now."<br/>
Harry smiled weakly at the man, but his Professor was also giving his trying for smiling face. "I'm sorry again, sir, but I don't think time-out is enough. I could have gotten Ron killed."<br/>
His Professor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who accepted the duel, Harry?"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"I just want to know, who was it that said you would be at the duel?"<br/>
Harry felt his hands want to wring nervously. "Well, Ron, sir, but I agreed."<br/>
"Now, Mr Weasley was the one to accept, what was his position in this duel?"<br/>
Harry flushed. "My second, sir."<br/>
"And he gave himself this position as I assume you had no idea what even consisted of duelling in the magical world. Correct?"<br/>
Harry nodded, lightly scraping his teeth over his lip. "Yessir, but Ron isn't the only one."<br/>
"No. You are right. I am also trying to explain that Mr Weasley made his own choices to be there with you."<br/>
"What about Neville and Hermione?"<br/>
His Professor smirked. "Did you force them to come with you? I doubt Ms Granger would allow such a thing, though I can see where Longbottom would not have the gall to disagree."<br/>
Harry glared at the man, his temper riled. "Neville chose to come with us because he couldn't get inside, but he's not as cowardly as you always say. He's a Gryffindor too, and he's my friend."<br/>
His Professor didn't lose his smirk. "So you agree, he can make his own decisions? What a surprise. Everyone there made the decision to come along, knowing it was not where you were meant to be."<br/>
Harry flushed, realizing his Professor had tricked him, and he couldn't even argue it because he was the one that said so. His Professor was right. He had made mistakes just like everyone else. But, that didn't mean a baby's punishment was all he deserved. "Sir, I still think I deserve a harsher punishment."<br/>
His Professor stood, grasping his shoulder as he knelt before him. "Harry, the punishment I gave you was enough. Let me ask you, do you think what you did was wrong?"<br/>
Harry nodded, almost outraged the man would ask. "Of course, sir."<br/>
The man smirked. "Would you do it again?"<br/>
Harry shook his head, fiercely. "No, of course, not. I couldn't do that again."<br/>
The man almost smiled. "Then you have gotten all the punishment you need. You learned your lesson."<br/>
Harry was still confused. "But, sir, punishment is supposed to hurt?"<br/>
Harry found himself pulled against the man, the man hugging him to his chest. "No, Harry it is not. Punishments are meant to teach you that you had done wrong, not to hurt you. Pain is not a tool to use on children, no matter the circumstances."<br/>
Harry was so confused, but he grasped onto his Professor and tried to understand what the man said. If what the man said was true, then every punishment he had ever received was wrong. Was everything from the Dursley's wrong?<br/>
Severus<br/>
"Harry, have you finished your lines?"<br/>
The small child looked up from where he was writing his lines in his office. Saturday's lines were already at his desk, but Severus had not even counted them to verify the child had done the two-hundred set. The child had argued for more punishment the same day. There was no possible way he would have shirked even a letter.<br/>
"I have about ten more to go, sir. Should I finish up soon?"<br/>
Severus felt the need to tell the boy about his meeting with his caseworker, but he had not gotten up the courage to explain to him after the weekend they had experienced. She was coming by before dinner, and it was only twenty minutes until she and Lucius were due to arrive. It was now or never, and Severus would hate to blindside the child.<br/>
"Finish up and then join me."<br/>
The child nodded and began writing away with his quill. The work he had put into his writing showed in his lines. The boy was a hard worker who gave all his effort. Severus watched from his desk as the boy finished the ten or so lines. The child brought the lines to his desk, and Severus made a cursory perusal of the page before dropping it to settle with the other.<br/>
"Good job, Harry. Thank you for putting in so much effort."<br/>
The boy smiled, and Severus took the lull in conversation to lead them to their usual conjured chairs. Severus called for tea and biscuits for the boy, being answered with the requested items nearly immediately. He began making the boy's tea and serving his plate before handing both to the wide-eyed boy. Today was supposed to be their lesson time, but Severus found himself dreading the meeting too much to put in the effort.<br/>
Severus was unsure how the boy would react to the news, but there was no reason to prevaricate. "Harry, I need to inform you that in a manner of minutes, we will be meeting with your caseworker. She is a kind lady, and she wished to discuss with you some details that you already told me. Would you be alright with that?"<br/>
Severus watched the boy's hands as the trembled slightly, but the boy seemed mostly together if a little too pale. The child nodded and went back to his tea. Severus could understand avoiding a topic until absolutely necessary, so he didn't badger the boy for more.<br/>
It was nearing five when the floo sounded. Lucius stepped through and settled at the entrance with his hand extended. The witch that followed took the hand and allowed him to steady her as she exited. She had black hair, arched eyebrows, and a face that reminded Severus of someone he had long thought in Azkaban. Severus knew Bellatrix to be in Azkaban, and he knew this woman as well, she was the eldest sister, Andromeda.<br/>
"Thank you, Lucius. Honestly, I have such trouble with the floo, as does my daughter."<br/>
Lucius was smiling, though Severus noted it was his half-genuine smile, and he kissed the witch's hand before gesturing her forward. "Please, take a seat, Andromeda."<br/>
The witch's smile reached her eyes when she caught sight of Harry, and she made her way to him, stopping short of his personal space and extending her hand slowly. "Hello, you must be Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Andromeda Tonks, but you may call me Andromeda."<br/>
Severus was pleased with her introduction and mannerisms. They were slow and cautious, allowing Harry to process them. The child took the hand after a moment with a shy smile. "Hullo, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you."<br/>
Severus would have to teach the boy more about wizarding customs as he was supposed to have stood for that introduction. Still, there was something to say about how polite the child was. He would discuss the topic on a later, less taxing date.<br/>
"Thank you for meeting with me, Harry. Would you mind terribly if I took a seat with you and your Professor?"<br/>
Severus watched the child shake his head, his eyes wide. Severus knew the boy was surprised to be asked, but in this matter, the boy's opinion trumped all others. Severus stood as Andromeda approached. She smiled kindly as she grasped his hand. "Hello, again, Professor Snape. I am glad this is the first time we have seen each other this year. I assume we will have less frequent meetings now that Nymphadora has graduated."<br/>
Severus smirked. "One can hope, Madame Tonks."<br/>
She rolled her eyes. "Andromeda. But, yes, I hope we never have to attend to matters like these, but I am always glad to help."<br/>
Severus frowned, nodding at the mention of his other cases. If only she knew how different this one was for him, she might understand how much he never wanted to see another case. "Thank you for coming. Please, take a seat."<br/>
She and Lucius both sat in the other armchairs, Lucius closest to Severus and Andromeda closer to Harry. Severus retook his seat and kept his attention on the boy as Andromeda began. "Now, Harry, I wanted to ask you some questions and see how you are doing, would that be alright?"<br/>
The child nodded, his hands tapping restlessly on his pant legs. Severus appreciated it more than the hand wringing or lip biting, so he would allow it for now. "I think that's fine, ma'am, uh, Andromeda."<br/>
"Good, first, can I ask you about where you slept when you were living with the Dursleys?"<br/>
The boy gulped. "Well, the, uh, cupboard under the stairs, ma'am."<br/>
Severus noted Andromeda's professionalism. "Thank you, Harry, and how long did you sleep there?"<br/>
The boy's lips received a small scrape of his teeth. "Since I can remember. Then when the letters started coming, they got worried they were being spied on and moved me to my cousin's second bedroom."<br/>
"Second bedroom?" Lucius asked.<br/>
The child nodded, sitting up slightly. "Yeah, I mean, yes, sir. He had a room where he put all his broken toys. They were still there when I slept there."<br/>
Lucius frowned. "I see. Sorry for the interruption, Andromeda."<br/>
She nodded slightly, turning back to Harry. "And did you have any toys, Harry?"<br/>
The boy frowned, his eyes staring at his feet. "There were these toy soldiers I kept from the bin. They were broken because Dudley thought them rubbish, but I kept them."<br/>
Andromeda nodded, and Severus focused more on the child and keeping his face as schooled as possible. "Was there anything else they gave you that was Dudley's?"<br/>
The boy nodded, his eyes not resurfacing. "Yeah, his old cast-offs. They were massive on me, cos I'm small. I got new clothes now though, but I have to keep from losing them the Professor said. Dudleys were always getting lost or turned to rags. They were always stained too, and I never could keep them clean while I did my chores."<br/>
"Chores, Harry?"<br/>
Harry's eyes resurfaced his eyes less dim. "Yeah, I did all the chores. I cooked, cleaned, weeded the garden, did the washing, and anything else they could think of."<br/>
"And your cousin, what did he do?"<br/>
The child looked back down at that question, his hands slightly twining. Severus tapped the child's hands and was rewarded with a small smile from the boy. Severus tried to smile back, to reassure the child, and Harry faced Andromeda again, his eyes meeting hers. "He didn't do anything, ma'am. He was their precious son, and they loved him."<br/>
Severus was happy she didn't ask the boy if his guardians loved him. He could do without seeing how broken that would make the boy. It was hard enough seeing the light dimmed in his eyes. "Now, what happened if you did something wrong, like not finish your chores?"<br/>
Harry winced, rubbing his stomach in what might have been remembered pain. "They liked to lock me in my cupboard without food as punishment. The worst punishments were if I did magic."<br/>
"And did you do magic a lot?"<br/>
Severus watched as the boy shrugged. "Sometimes. Once When Dudley chased me at school, I ended up on the roof. Another time a teacher was rude, and I turned her hair blue. Then there was this snake at the zoo that my cousin and his friend were bothering. I let it out of its cage, and Dudley got scared."<br/>
"And what did the Dursleys do to you?"<br/>
The boy's eyes filled with tears, and his lip was pierced by his teeth. Severus tapped the boy's chin and watched blood drip from the wound as the child let the lip slip from his teeth. "They beat me. They would hurt me, and Professor Snape says punishments shouldn't hurt. He says they should make you understand you had done wrong. I never knew I was doing anything wrong. All I knew was I had to stop being freakish, but I didn't know how. Honest. I didn't."<br/>
Severus gathered the boy close, hugging the child to him as he sobbed. He glared at Andromeda, watching as her eyes filled with sympathy. He did not feel any kinder at her apologetic face. How could he when the boy sobbed so heavily against him? "I think that's enough."<br/>
She nodded. "I agree. Would you like to settle him somewhere then we should speak?"<br/>
Severus nodded, gathering the boy into his arms as he stood. He carried the child to the entrance to his quarters and didn't bother whispering as he said the password. Now that the child knew where he lived, there was no reason to hide how he could get to him if he needed him.<br/>
He sat on his couch, placing the boy beside him. The child was wiping at his eyes with his robe sleeve, and Severus tsked as he handed the child one of his handkerchiefs. "Use that, child."<br/>
The boy nodded, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose before pocketing the cloth. "Thank you, Professor. I feel a little better now."<br/>
Severus nodded and gestured to the couch. "Lie back."<br/>
The boy looked confused as he followed the order. Severus spelt the boy's robe to the rack and his shoes to the front door before taking the blanket from the back of the sofa and draping it over the boy. "Sir?"<br/>
Severus smirked as he tucked the child in, making sure he was secure. "I think you would do better with a rest while I go speak to the caseworker. If I find out you have gotten up in my absence, well... you will regret it."<br/>
The boy giggled before nodding. "I'll rest, promise."<br/>
Severus nodded as well before sweeping out of his quarters. He shook his head, trying to understand what had just happened and who he was before returning to the other two. It was for nothing as his head still spun when he stepped back into his office.<br/>
"Ah, Severus, thank you for joining us."<br/>
Severus sneered at Lucius and turned his black gaze to Andromeda. His emotions felt uncontrollable and fierce as he thought of how she had made him cry. "Just what were you doing? You already saw the Pensieve memories, you heard already what he told me."<br/>
She nodded. "I know that, Severus. I was only here to confirm the details and see how the boy was mentally. In comparison to the first time, he was much better emotionally. His words didn't speak of brainwashing, and their actions were not defended by him. In only two weeks, the boy has managed to at least question everything they said, but you know that because you are the one helping him, aren't you?"<br/>
Severus rolled his eyes. "Well, of course, I am. The boy needs my help."<br/>
She was smiling now, her grin stretching across her face. "Yes, he does seem to favour your help. So, I suppose the hunt for a guardian is finished?"<br/>
Severus snorted. "Hardly. The child will only want to be with me until we find him a proper guardian."<br/>
"Proper guardian? Severus, you do realize that anyone can be a guardian, anyone can take in a child, including you?"<br/>
Severus sneered at her sentimentality, her optimistic views. "The boy does not deserve me as a guardian. He deserves someone better."<br/>
Lucius decided now was the time to bud into the conversation, "Does he think that?"<br/>
Severus glared. "He doesn't know any better, as you can tell from his past guardians."<br/>
"I disagree. It seemed, he was very sure who was correcting the mistakes of his past guardians," Lucius said with a smirk.<br/>
Severus growled low in irritation. "He deserves someone better than me. Why don't you understand that?"<br/>
Andromeda stepped forward her face masked, but her tone gentle, "He deserves to be happy, and if his happiness is found with you, would you turn him away?"<br/>
Severus glared at the gall of the woman. "I would never turn him away."<br/>
She nodded. "So it is settled. You will take Harry's guardianship until such a time as he considers someone else. If that time never comes, well, I suppose you are stuck with him. Agreed?"<br/>
"Agreed," Lucius said grinning.<br/>
Severus sighed, nodding his head in resignation. "Very well."<br/>
Andromeda smiled kindly, patting his arm. "I will have the paperwork drawn up and signed by the correct officials by next weekend."<br/>
Severus could feel nothing but nerves eating away at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>